


Siete

by x_r



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, it's the all-porn no-plot sequel to cinco and seis that nobody asked for, yes i already posted this and yes i deleted it and yes i'm posting it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_r/pseuds/x_r
Summary: “Yeah,” Tony agrees. “I guess it does. I guess that makes us… same.”“Same,” Gob says simultaneously. His neck is starting to hurt from looking over his shoulder, so he stops, even though that means he doesn’t get to see Tony anymore. He can still feel Tony, though, Tony’s arms wrapped around him and Tony’s beard on his shoulder and Tony’s breath on the back of his neck and Tony’s heartbeat against his skin, and he can’t help but melt into Tony’s embrace. He thinks he’s figured out now why people use the word gay to mean happy.“Hey, Tony?” he asks after a minute or two of very comfortable silence.“Yeah, Gobie?”“You know yesterday, when I said – when I said that thing about us being a couple of straight guys? I mean, I was just saying that because of the mafia, because of the whole – you know-”“Yeah.”“But I kind of – I kind of got it halfway right, I think. I like us being, you know – I like us being a couple.”“Yeah,” Tony agrees, his face still buried in Gob’s shoulder. “I like that too.”
Relationships: George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Tony Wonder
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Siete

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo yeah i posted this 3 days ago and then deleted it yesterday lmao. i just kind of freaked out because it had been up for like 46 1/2 hours and had 19 hits but no kudos or comments so i was like 'this must be terrible & everyone hates it' & i impulsively scrubbed it from the face of the planet. but i went back and reread it today and it wasn't the total dumpster fire i had assumed it must be, so i'm putting it back up and hopefully this time it will stay that way.
> 
> anyway, yeah, this is a sequel to cinco and seis. still not marking it as a series yet since it also kind of works as a standalone, but there are of course references to things that happened in those two fics as well as my season 6 series, which i would also recommend reading for context bc at least for now everything i write goes together. but also since this is like solidly 75% smut, it's absolutely not necessary. there will be a fourth fic like this eventually that will have a plot again, but i wanted to write something that was purely gob and tony being happy together as a little bit of filler. it's about their first week together as a couple, and this is also why i recommend reading chapter 5 of 'missing scenes from season 6' bc this is technically in and of itself a missing scene from that. the opening scenes are actually the same; i just wrote this one from tony's perspective and that one from gob's. 
> 
> and yeah i call it a porn without plot, but it's actually not all porn. there's a lot of dialogue and some fluffy stuff and some humor and a couple cameos by sally sitwell and also a decent amount of what i guess you would call introspection. but there's no angst, or even really any real substance, so tonally this is a bit different from cinco and seis. there are approximately 13 sex scenes, bc you cannot convince me that these two would not spend their first week together being obnoxiously horny. the first time i posted this i tried to cover everything in the tags but this time i'm not gonna bother bc i know i left out like half of it. you'll just have to read it and see lmao.
> 
> again i did not proofread this after copying and pasting it from the word document i wrote it in. obviously i proofread it(more than once) BEFORE i uploaded it, but things tend to get messed up during the process for whatever reason. so, assuming i don't wind up deleting this again, i'll come back and fix any typos at some point in the next few days. if you read it before, it's basically the same. i know i switched out a couple of words and i think i might have added a few. but yeah.
> 
> i think that's it. enjoy, or whatever.

Tony wakes up first, finding himself still in the position he fell asleep in, and he wonders, much like he did yesterday, if his early rise time has something to do with that little detour his life took in Branson. There’s sunlight streaming in through the blinds now, but unlike yesterday, it’s delicately highlighting the freckles on the skin of the still-sleeping man he’s holding in his arms. Gob is snuggled up to him as close as possible, his chest rising and falling against Tony’s lower torso with each steady breath. _Fuck_ , he looks so cute right now. So peaceful, too. So calm. Tony runs a hand through his hair, and he swears he sees Gob’s lips curve upward in his sleep.

He could stay like this forever, he really could, but for one annoying little problem – he has to pee. Not urgently, but enough to make this position just _slightly_ uncomfortable. The way Gob’s weight is pressing against his bladder isn’t helping, and he decides the best course of action is to go ahead and get up and take care of the issue so he can get back to cuddling as soon as possible.

Cautiously, he untangles his limbs from Gob’s, taking care not to rouse the other man from his slumber. Gob stirs just barely, shifting in his sleep, and Tony leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Gob’s cheek. This time he _knows_ he sees Gob smile, and he figures the guy’ll probably be alright by himself for the next few minutes. He tiptoes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as gently as possible.

He can’t help but notice Gob’s robe from Cinco, still hanging on the back of his bathroom door, as he’s washing his hands. He’d kept it there while he was in Branson, unable to bear the reminder of what he could’ve had – but now he’s back, and what he could’ve had is fast asleep in his bed just on the other side of that door. He slips into the robe without much thought – he likes feeling close to the guy, and wearing Gob’s clothes makes him feel even closer than the measly ten or so feet between them.

He pauses to admire himself in the mirror, and that’s when he finally notices the disheveled state of his hair. Well, that won’t do. He usually gels it up first thing in the morning anyway, and even though _this_ particular morning is most definitely different in a good way, some things never change. He grabs his comb and his hair gel and gets to work, his mind drifting absently to what he’ll do about breakfast. He really should’ve bought more than the bare essentials the other day – what the hell kind of host serves just plain scrambled eggs, which is looking more and more like his only option?

Well, he’s got a block of cheese in the fridge too. His spice cabinet certainly isn’t empty. He can jazz it up a little bit, give it a little personality. If he’d known he’d be having company, though, particularly company of _this_ nature, he’d have gone all out. Made something homemade. A multi-course meal. Fresh-squeezed orange juice. The works.

There’ll be time for that, though, he hopes, in the future. This is just day one of what could be the rest of his life. The rest of his life _with Gob_ , if things go the way he wants them to. Shit, this is the first day of the rest of his life with Gob and he’s starting it with plain scrambled eggs? What kind of impression does _that_ leave? What is _wrong_ with him?

That’s when he hears it. “Tony?”

Gob sounds uncertain, uncertain like he’s just woken up alone in the bed of a guy who may or may not now possess a reputation for disappearing, and there’s a subtle urgency to his voice, one that Tony suspects slipped out unintentionally. If this were anyone else, he’d make them say Wonder before emerging, but for Gob – he figures Gob deserves a proper answer. Immediately he opens the bathroom door, his hair still half a mess.

“Hey, Gobie,” he says, leaning out. “Good morning. I’m just fixing my hair. I’ll be out in a sec.”

Gob nods, and Tony turns back around, leaving the door open so Gob can watch him. Even though his back is turned, he can see Gob in the mirror. The guy still looks a little nervous, a little vulnerable, and Tony wants to make sure he knows he’s still there. Gob’s sitting up in bed now, one hand running through his hair, and he’s got the comforter wrapped all the way around him. He must be cold; he _is_ still naked. Well, Tony knows how to warm him up. He finishes with his hair as quickly as he can, then heads back into the bedroom.

“You cold?” he asks, rejoining Gob on the bed.

“Huh?” Gob asks back.

“The blanket,” Tony clarifies, and Gob looks down as though realizing for the first time that he’s wrapped himself up in it.

“Oh, maybe a little.”

Poor guy. He seems really on edge. Tony wants to say something to reassure him, but he’s never been super great with comforting words, and besides, if what they say about _actions_ has any truth to it… he leans in, kissing Gob on the mouth. The guy feels like a ball of tension, but only for half a moment – he melts completely at Tony’s touch, dropping back down against the pillows and letting out a little moan. Tony moans back, allowing himself to be pulled down with him, and deepens their kiss.

Gob’s heart is still beating a mile a minute, but Tony suspects that has less to do with anxiety now and more to do with his below-the-waist situation. He’s pretty sure they both woke up hard, but now they’re only getting harder – he certainly is, anyway, and from what he can feel through the comforter Gob is as well.

“Hey,” he gasps out as they break for air, “you want me to make you breakfast, or do you wanna go for Round 4 first?”

Gob’s eyes light up, and Tony can tell he’s reminiscing about Rounds 1 through 3. “Mm-hmm,” he mumbles, his hands fumbling to undo Tony’s robe. Tony chuckles, then slips out of it and underneath the covers, pulling Gob into another kiss as their hands reach lower.

“Fuck,” Gob hears himself say as his lips leave Tony’s. “That feels nice.”

He’s not sure why he chose the word _nice_ when he could’ve said _good_ , or, more accurately, _amazing_. _Wonderful_ , even – that one’s kind of a pun, except not really, because the only thing full of Wonder right now is his left hand. His right is somewhere halfway up Tony’s back, taking in the warmth of his skin, the heat from both of their bodies trapped between the sheets. That part feels nice too, the warmth. The sheets are also nice – maybe that’s why he slept so well – which is almost a pity, because he’s pretty sure he’s about to ruin them in the next few minutes.

_Nice_.

That’s what Tony’s being to him, which is something he’s not used to – not the Tony being nice to him part, the _anyone_ being nice to him part. It makes him feel a little vulnerable and a little scared and confused, but in a good way, in a _very_ good way. Or maybe that’s just what Tony’s doing with his hand.

“Yeah,” Tony agrees. “Yeah, it does. You wanna just stay like this? Just do hands for right now?”

Gob nods, his head bobbing up and down much like his hand on Tony’s dick and Tony’s hand on his. “Y-yeah,” he manages to get out.

“Same,” Tony replies, leaning back in to kiss him again.

_Lips_. Lips and hands – Gob likes that idea. Just hands, plus lips, plus everything they did last night, which – _fuck –_ maybe now’s not the time to think about that. Not if Tony’s nice sheets are going to stay clean. And they’re _really_ nice, really soft, sort of silky – are they satin?

He’ll have to ask. Maybe he could get himself some of these. Maybe he could get these exact ones, actually. As in, _you know_ …

He’s too scared to ask Tony about _that_.

He moans into Tony’s mouth, and Tony moans back, kissing him a little harder. His hand speeds up at the same time, and Gob moans again, matching Tony’s new faster pace with one of his own. He loves the way it feels when they’re both moaning into each other’s mouths – the little vibrations are driving him insane, sending him closer to the edge with every stroke of Tony’s hand.

Suddenly he’s on it, already dangling halfway over it, and he hastily separates his mouth from Tony’s.

“Tony, I’m – _fuck_ – Tony, I’m about to r-ruin your sheets-”

Tony smirks. “Cum, Gobie.”

Well, that does it. He whimpers, the sound muffled by Tony’s mouth reconnecting with his own, and gives in, careful this time not to stop stroking Tony. He realizes halfway through that Tony’s cumming too, and he nearly moans the word _same_ into Tony’s mouth. He’s a little embarrassed by that almost-slip when they pull away from each other, and he knows he’s blushing, and at least one of his legs is still trembling a tiny bit. Suddenly Tony’s arms are wrapped around him, and he melts into the embrace without a second thought. Or even a first, really – that orgasm really wiped his slate clean.

“How was that?” Tony asks.

“Perfect,” Gob breathes.

“Same,” Tony agrees, squeezing him a little tighter. “I thought so too.”

“Sorry about your sheets.”

“Don’t be. They’ll wash.”

“Cool.”

For a minute or two they’re silent, just cuddling. Gob likes this. He likes this a lot. He’s pretty sure they slept all night cuddling too, and he’s beginning to wonder(!) if maybe that might’ve played an even bigger part than the sheets in his comfort level. His head on Tony’s chest, his arms around Tony’s waist, Tony’s arms around his shoulders…

“Hey, uh,” Tony asks, “you good, Gobie?”

“Huh?”

It catches him off-guard – he’s not used to anyone checking up on him. He kind of likes this too, though. Especially coming from Tony.

“Oh, it’s just, you seemed a little – before the hands thing, you seemed a little nervous. I don’t know. Little on edge. You okay?”

“Oh, I’m – I’m fine. _Now_.” Normally Gob wouldn’t admit this, but everything just feels so _right_ right now. “I did, um, kind of get a little bit worried a few minutes ago. You know, when I woke up alone. I thought – I kind of thought maybe you had abandoned me.”

He speaks the words with a smile, but his voice cracks a tiny bit right before the last one, and immediately Tony’s holding him a little tighter.

“Yeah, no, I wouldn’t do that. Sorry. Didn’t mean to make you think that. I just got up because I had to pee. We _did_ drink a lot of water right before bed, so… And then I caught a glimpse of my hair in the mirror, and you know the rest.”

“Same!” Gob replies. “I mean, you’re right, we did drink a lot of water. I kind of have to pee too.”

Tony chuckles. “Go ahead. Bathroom’s right there, as you know. I’ve got some clothes you can borrow, by the way. You said you were cold, right?”

“Yeah,” Gob replies, sitting up. “I did say that.”

Tony sits up too. “I’ll lay them out on the bed for you, then I’ll go get started on breakfast. You like eggs, don’t you?”

“I _love_ eggs,” Gob replies, hoping for a _same_.

“Good,” Tony says, “because they’re pretty much all I’ve got.”

“Cool,” Gob says again, heading for the bathroom.

He spends a couple minutes after he washes his hands just staring at his reflection and wondering what this means for his future. Tony’s future. _Their_ future. Fucking someone, that happens all the time. Used to, anyway. Spending the night, that’s less frequent. Not leaving in the morning, though, that’s a new one – and _especially_ staying for breakfast. Especially looking forward to staying for breakfast. Especially looking forward to the rest of his life possibly being like this.

_Fuck_. The rest of his life, where’d that come from? He knows he shouldn’t be thinking that far ahead. He knows he shouldn’t get his hopes up. They’re only – what even are they? There’s not a name for it. They’re just Gob and Tony. Just a couple of ‘straight’ guys, who kind of maybe aren’t so straight anymore, who kind of maybe never were in the first place. But they could be more than that. They could be _so_ much more than that. He wants to be so much more than that. He _needs_ to be so much more than that. He hasn’t been sure of much in his life, but he’s sure of this.

There’s a t-shirt and a pair of boxers waiting for him on the bed when he comes out, and as he slips into them he can smell something good coming from the kitchen. His stomach rumbles at the scent, and he realizes he’s definitely hungry. In more ways than one. He’s craving something, and he wonders again – what does all of this mean? 

What are they?

-

_Boyfriends_.

Gob likes the sound of that word. He liked the way it sounded when he said it, and he liked it even more when Tony said it back. He liked waking up next to Tony this morning, too, of course, and he _really_ likes the idea of waking up next to Tony _every_ morning for the foreseeable future. He likes that Tony made him breakfast today, and he likes the idea of making breakfast for Tony too – even though he doesn’t _exactly_ know how to cook, even though as recently as yesterday his own diet consisted primarily of parmesan and mustard, uncooked spaghetti, and anything _Michael_ was eating that he could manage to steal.

He’ll learn how to cook, he decides. He’ll do that for Tony.

_Boyfriends_.

Secret boyfriends, but still boyfriends. The secrecy is necessary, of course – they’re supposed to be _rivals_. They’re supposed to _hate_ each other’s guts, not have their dicks up in them. And what would the gay mafia say if they found out their two ‘fake gays’ are dating for real? Screw the gay mafia, what would his _family_ say?

Gob isn’t ready to find out. Secret boyfriends are better than non-secret boyfriends, anyway. The whole ‘being gay’ pill is a lot easier to swallow if you’re doing it out of the public eye, and he would know. Easier than a forget-me-now for sure, and easier to digest than that whole parmesan and mustard combo. You don’t even need alcohol to help it go down.

_Boyfriends_.

And it’s almost like, when you’re _dating_ a guy, kissing him somehow becomes even hotter. Gob is surprised, because it _definitely_ doesn’t work that way with chicks. Then again, the fact that he’s gay probably has something to do with that. The fact that he’s gay probably has _a lot_ to do with that, actually.

In any case, his and Tony’s second kiss in the under-ten-minutes since their relationship _officially_ became official is heating up fast. And that’s the other great thing about making out with a guy – you’re close enough to him that you can feel _exactly_ how turned on he is by what you’re doing with your mouth. Especially making out with a guy who’s wearing a robe and nothing underneath – Tony’s erection is poking him right in the leg.

And Gob, of course, is just as hard, his own erection extremely obvious inside the tight boxers(more like briefs on him, really) Tony’s letting him borrow. Actually, they’re a perfect fit – snug enough to reveal the entire outline of his dick and balls, but not so snug they cut off his circulation. He wonders if Tony will let him keep them.

“Hey, you know what we should do?” Tony says when they break for air. “ _Consummate_ this relationship.”

“Yeah, I was gonna say same,” Gob agrees, even though he wasn’t, at least not exactly – he _still_ doesn’t know how to pronounce that word, and the last thing he needs right now is to look like a fool in front of Tony.

“’Cause, you know,” Tony continues, “even though we already did it twice on Cinco-”

“And three times last night,” Gob cuts in, grinning.

“-yeah, and once this morning-”

“I mean, we both had morning wood, and it was just hands, so that one almost doesn’t even count-”

“-none of those times were as _boyfriends_ ,” Tony finishes, nodding.

“Yeah, same,” Gob agrees, also nodding. “I think we should do it as boyfriends. Just to make the relationship official.”

“Same,” Tony replies. “Just to make it official, and also because you’re so hot.”

“And you’re _also_ so hot, and we’re both hard, and we’re _dating_ -”

“It just makes sense, right? We’re two hot guys with boners who are dating. We should do it.”

“Yeah, same,” Gob agrees. “Why _wouldn’t_ we fuck?”

“Shit,” Tony says, smacking his forehead. “Why are we wasting all this time talking about it?”

“No idea,” Gob replies. “So, uh, how do you want to do this?”

“How do _you_ want to do this?” Tony counters, biting his lip as he feels up Gob’s bulge.

“As long as it involves your dick in my ass, I’m game,” Gob replies, letting out a soft moan as Tony continues caressing him. “Although, uh, I did seem to hear some talk at one point about you bending me over, and we haven’t done that yet, so…”

Tony smirks. “Bending you over what? The bed, the couch, the table, the counter…?”

“I guess the bed, probably, would be the best place to start,” Gob replies. He hadn’t actually thought about it that much, but any one of those places sounds hot.

“Works for me,” Tony says with a grin. “You know where it is.”

“Yeah I do,” Gob agrees, heading in that direction. He peels off the t-shirt he’d been wearing on his way there and tosses it onto the nightstand, leaving the boxers on so that Tony can admire his bulge.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony breathes as Gob spins around to show off. “I just might have to let you keep those.”

“Same,” Gob replies, and for once it makes sense – he’s pretty sure he recognizes the robe Tony has on. “That _is_ my robe, isn’t it? The one I let you wear on Cinco?”

“It might be,” Tony teases, smirking. Reaching for the belt, he continues, “Now you see it-” he unties it, then slings his shoulders back in one fluid motion, allowing the garment to slide off his body and onto the floor “-now you don’t.”

Now it’s Gob’s turn to gawk in wonder. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, staring at Tony’s body, naked and fully erect. He’s observed this sight before, of course, in the dark back on Cinco and in the light last night and under the covers before breakfast, but this time is different. It’s almost like he’s seeing it for the first time all over again, because this time he’s looking at his _boyfriend_.

“May I?” Tony asks, fingers hovering at the waistband of Gob’s boxers, and Gob nods breathlessly.

Tony tugs the boxers down gently and slowly, dragging his fingers all along Gob’s legs in a way that causes the taller man to shiver. He lifts up his feet, one at a time, as Tony slides the boxers past his ankles, and afterwards Tony discards them beside the t-shirt on the nightstand.

“ _Wow_ ,” Tony whispers as he observes Gob’s naked body, going through very much the same process as Gob had moments earlier.

“We’re _boyfriends_ ,” Gob whispers.

“Yeah, we are,” Tony whispers back, reaching up to place his hands on Gob’s shoulders. Pushing ever-so-slightly, he directs him to sit down on the bed, then leans in for a kiss, and Gob pulls him in closer, close enough to close the gap between them. Tony can’t resist kissing lower after their lips part, dotting kisses all along Gob’s jawline and then down to his neck, tickling Gob with his beard and savoring those helpless little giggles that slip out of his mouth.

“I guess I’ll go ahead and get the lube,” he says as they finally separate. As much as he’d love to keep kissing Gob, to run his beard all over that body and drive the man insane, they’re both hard and ready for more.

Gob nods, standing up, and Tony, true to his word, goes for the lube as well as a condom. He decides not to repeat his condom trick from last night – he’s not used to performing that one for a repeat audience, anyway(other than Sally Sitwell, of course, who always _hated_ it), and in any case, Gob knows how it’s done now, which takes most of the _magic_ out.

Tossing the two down at the foot of the bed, Tony returns his focus to Gob, who in fact exudes more magic in the bedroom than any silly little condom trick ever could. “You ready to be bent over?” he asks teasingly, and Gob nods, widening his stance in preparation.

With that, Tony’s hands are on Gob’s back, first massaging from his shoulders all the way down to his ass, working their way over Gob’s muscles, and Gob moans softly even from this, any leftover tension leaving his body as Tony’s hands caress him. Then Tony reaches forward, wrapping his right arm around Gob’s right thigh, and at the same time relocates his other hand to Gob’s upper back just between his shoulder blades. He pushes gently but firmly, and immediately Gob folds over, propping himself up by his elbows as he hits the bed. Another moan slips out of his mouth, louder this time.

Tony leans in close to his ear, dropping his voice down seductively. “That what you had in mind?”

“Uh-huh,” Gob moans. Actually, it was _better_ than what he had in mind – that little backrub just before had added a certain _tenderness_ he wasn’t expecting, a tenderness that gets his heart hard just like the word _boyfriends_. It’s a feeling he doesn’t quite know how to explain, so he doesn’t try – he’s not sure how gay is _too_ gay for Tony.

“Ready for a finger?” Tony asks in that same low tone, and Gob nods eagerly.

“Uh-huh,” he repeats, and Tony nods, then leans in for a quick kiss. It’s tender, just like the feeling Gob’s afraid to put into words. Tender, and unmistakably gay. Maybe there’s no such thing as _too_ gay for Tony. They are _boyfriends_ now, after all.

_Boyfriends_.

Pulling away, Tony starts to reach for the lube, then gets a better idea. He brings his fingers to Gob’s mouth instead, resting them in between Gob’s lips. Realizing immediately what Tony wants him to do, Gob takes Tony’s hand into his mouth, making a huge show of moaning as he sucks down around it.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Tony asks, tilting Gob’s head up to look at him. “You like having your mouth so full of me?”

Gob tries to respond verbally, but he can’t – Tony’s right, his mouth _is_ full. Instead he moans again, nodding up at Tony, and Tony moans back, entranced by the sight and the sensation. He considers asking Gob to suck something else instead, but only briefly – what this is leading up to is even more of a treat. His fingers now sufficiently wet, he withdraws his hand from Gob’s mouth.

“Guess I’m just a slut for you,” Gob replies, now that he can speak again.

“This is our fifth time since last night, which _is_ pretty slutty,” Tony agrees, smirking. “Guess that makes us both sluts.”

“Me especially,” Gob blurts out, surprising himself – why is he so turned on by the thought of hearing Tony say it? He’s _not_ a whore… at least, he doesn’t want people to _think_ he’s one. Maybe he’s turned a few tricks in a few parking lots from time to time, but who hasn’t? Guy’s gotta make a living. He rocks his hips impatiently. “Where’s that finger you promised me?”

“Maybe you _are_ a slut,” Tony observes with another smirk, relocating his wet hand to in between Gob’s cheeks. “Such a good little slut, and so _desperate_ …”

Gob whines, his cock aching with anticipation – feeling Tony’s wet fingers so close to his hole is driving him insane, and so is this new breed of dirty talk. “Come on, Tony, please, _please_ -” he starts begging, trying and failing to resist the urge to stroke himself.

Tony bites his lip as he guides Gob’s hand away from his cock. As hot as this is, he’s getting pretty desperate too, and he knows the sooner he gives in the sooner he gets off. He traces Gob’s rim twice, then, as Gob looks over his shoulder and nods profusely, pushes cautiously in, eliciting a sharp inhale from the other man.

“You good, Gobie?” Tony asks, ready to withdraw if need be.

“I’m _great_ ,” Gob replies, and with that Tony’s finger begins working its way around his hole. He moans softly as he feels it hit his prostate, unconsciously moving his ass back towards Tony in an effort to get it further in. Tony chuckles, then adds a second finger into the mix, and Gob lets out a gasp, followed by another, louder moan.

“You like that?” Tony asks, and Gob nods back at him, still moaning. Smirking, Tony begins scissoring the two fingers inside him, stretching him out and making sure to rub them over his prostate with every movement. “You really _were_ desperate, weren’t you? I’m driving you insane right now, aren’t I? With… just… my… _fingers_.”

He speaks the last sentence slowly, leaning in closer towards Gob’s ear with each word, and as he speaks the word _fingers_ he experimentally incorporates a third.

“ _Fuck_ , Tony, that feels – _fuck_ ,” Gob gasps out, nodding. “How do you even – _god_ , that feels so good. I – I see why they call you the gay magician, because this is gay and your fingers – _fuck_ – are _magic_. I wish _I_ had magic fingers. I mean, I – I’m technically a gay magician too but all – all I’ve got for my magic act is an assistant who _kills_ people and uses their dead bodies for mannequins and doesn’t even _tell_ me, and you’ve got these _fingers_ that are about to make me _cum_ -”

Hearing that, Tony suddenly pulls all three fingers out. “I love fingering you,” he tells Gob, who whimpers slightly. “You’re so _verbal_ every time. You just start rambling as soon as I touch you. It’s adorable.”

“I-if you love it so much, why’d you stop?” Gob counters, rocking his ass back and forth. “I didn’t start talking about my family again, did I?”

Tony smirks. “Just your brother.”

“ _Michael_ ,” Gob growls.

“No, actually, it was the other one,” Tony corrects, still smirking. “The, uh, murderer one. Buster, I think his name is?”

“Oh, right, him,” Gob replies, wondering why the hell his brain thought it was appropriate to bring up _Buster_ of all people at a time like this. “ _Ugh_.”

“That’s not _actually_ why I stopped, though, Gobie,” Tony continues, moving up a little closer to Gob’s face. “You said something else too.”

“Wh-what’d I say?” Gob stammers.

“You said I was about to make you cum,” Tony reminds him, and Gob turns pink.

“I-I don’t remember that,” he stutters.

“Yeah, something about my ‘magic fingers’ just about doing the trick? I thought maybe you’d prefer cumming from my ‘magic cock’. I think you’re ready for it.”

“I don’t think I said your cock was magic,” Gob teases, and Tony fakes a pout. “I mean, it _is_ , but I never _said_ it.”

“Well, you have now,” Tony teases back, and Gob blushes again.

“I, uh, definitely _am_ ready for it, by the way,” he says.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Tony replies, reaching for the condom. He realizes as he grabs it that his fingers are still slippery from the saliva, and even though he technically _could_ manage by himself, he decides to ask for a little help. “Hey, Gobie, would you mind…?”

“Not at all,” Gob replies, rolling over and sitting up on the edge of the bed. He takes the condom from Tony, makes a show of ripping the wrapper open with his teeth, and carefully rolls it onto Tony’s erection.

“Thanks,” Tony says, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“No prob,” Gob replies as they separate. “But, uh, I guess this means you’ll have to bend me over again, doesn’t it?” he slyly adds.

“Yeah, I guess it does,” Tony replies just as slyly. “And if we go ahead and lube up now, I can just slide right in at the same time. How’s that sound?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gob breathes. “That sounds good. Really, _really_ good.”

So good, in fact, that he doesn’t wait for Tony’s reply before resuming his standing position. He widens his stance in preparation, sticking his ass out slightly and bending his knees so that Tony can access his hole. At the same time, Tony, chuckling quietly to himself, squirts out some lube into his hand, warms it up for a moment, then slathers it over his cock and Gob’s waiting ass. Gripping Gob by the thigh again, he lines himself up with Gob’s entrance, his other hand repositioning itself in between Gob’s shoulder blades.

“You ready for me?” he asks.

“Oh yeah,” Gob replies, and the next thing he knows he’s bent over the bed again with Tony all the way inside him. Despite the unfamiliar angle, Tony manages to hit his prostate instantly, and he moans deeply and loudly, immediately leaking precum all onto the sheets. As he feels Tony pull back he gasps, “Don’t pull out!”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Tony moans back, smirking even though he knows Gob can’t see him with his face half-buried in the mattress. He draws his hips back, then snaps them forward again, slapping Gob’s ass for good measure and eliciting another loud moan from both Gob and himself.

“G-good,” Gob gasps out, “because – _fuck_ -”

Unfortunately for him, that’s as coherent as he can be at the moment, and his words quickly devolve back into moaning as he forgets what he was even trying to say, and then what they were even talking about, and then what words even are, and then everything else but the way Tony feels inside him. He wonders absentmindedly – the only thought he can manage at the moment – how soon in a relationship is too soon to say _I love you_. Under an hour, definitely. But what about two weeks? What about four? What about a year? Can he even wait that long, or will the truth slip out on its own before then?

He’s never really had this problem before, because he’s never really been in a relationship where he actually loves the other person. He decides he’ll wait until Tony says it, and then say it back. That seems like the way to go, unless Tony’s planning on doing _same_. Then they might have a problem. And speaking of problems-

“ _Fuck_ , Tony, _fuck_ -” he gasps out, gripping the sheets for dear life. His back is arching and his toes are trying to curl, and it’s barely been a few minutes.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Tony asks, slapping his ass again as he continues steadily thrusting. “That spot right there?”

“Y-yeah,” Gob moans as he feels Tony hit the spot in question. “R-right there.”

“Fuck, you feel so incredible around me,” Tony moans back, reaching around him to stroke his cock. “You’re so tight, so perfect, so sexy, so handsome, so _good_ -”

Gob cries out suddenly, his moans devolving into whimpers as he tries with all his might to hold off his impending orgasm, but they both know he’s fighting a losing battle not to lose it at the praise. Tony slows down a little, both for Gob’s benefit and his own – he’s right there with him on the edge, and those noises aren’t helping.

“You close?” Tony pants. He already knows the answer; he can tell by Gob’s whimpers and his breathing and the precum he can feel leaking out all over his hand with every stroke and every thrust, but he wants to hear him say it.

“Uh-huh,” Gob manages to moan.

“Same,” Tony replies, still ramming into him. “Do you wanna cum now, or…?”

“Uh-huh,” Gob moans again. “W-wanna cum now.”

“Same,” Tony repeats, and with that he picks up his speed, slapping Gob’s ass one more time for good measure.

A single thrust more, and he hits a spot inside Gob that makes the taller man come completely undone, whimpering and moaning as he loses all control. Stars flash across Gob’s vision as his load shoots across the bed, and his knees go weak as he feels Tony unload into the condom inside him. He finds himself falling onto the sheets as he falls back down to earth, too overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm to stay standing. Tony tosses the condom in the trash, then follows him onto the bed, settling into the spooning position he knows Gob enjoys and kissing him softly between his shoulderblades.

“Baby, that was amazing,” he whispers into Gob’s ear. Calling Gob that particular term of endearment _yesterday_ , when they _weren’t_ dating, might’ve been classified by some as a faux pas, but _today_ , now that they _are_ dating, he’s _sure_ there’s nothing wrong with it. It feels _right_ coming out of his mouth, even more right than it did before, and so does the way Gob feels in his arms, still trembling slightly, not quite over the aftershocks of his orgasm as his heart rate returns to normal. _I love you_ , Tony adds inside his head, but he doesn’t say it out loud – he doesn’t want to ruin this moment, and he doesn’t know how Gob would react. Is it _too_ gay to tell another man you love him?

“Same,” Gob whispers back, the word _baby_ making his heart flutter just like it did yesterday. _That’s what_ boyfriends _call each other_ , he thinks to himself, smiling without even realizing it.

Tony’s smiling too, and Gob can feel the upward curve of his lips against his shoulder. They morph into a pucker for a moment, pressing another gentle kiss onto his skin, before returning to a smile.

_I love you_ , Gob thinks again, but he doesn’t say it out loud either. They’ve been boyfriends for _maybe_ an hour now, and he’s sure it’s still too soon. He doesn’t want to ruin things – he can feel Tony’s heart beating against his back, not quite down to its resting rate yet, and he’s content with that for now. Just feeling Tony’s heartbeat, just being held in Tony’s arms, just cuddling, skin to skin. He’s not sure why he wanted to be straight so badly when the alternative is _this_.

“So, uh, this – I guess we’re gay,” he observes, looking back at Tony. “Like, for certain.”

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Tony agrees. “We haven’t really said it out loud yet, huh?”

“Now we have,” Gob points out. “But we probably didn’t need to. I mean, it _is_ pretty gay for two guys to be boyfriends.”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees. “It does kind of go without saying at this point. I mean, we _could_ try and do the whole ‘no homo’ thing, but…”

“…I kind of don’t want to,” he and Gob finish together. “Same!”

“I kind of like being homo with you,” Gob admits. “ _Full_ homo.”

“Yeah, same,” Tony agrees. “And ‘homo’ means ‘same’, actually, so I guess it makes sense.”

“Same,” Gob says. “We probably should’ve figured it out sooner, you know, considering…”

“Well, I knew _you_ were gay back then,” Tony counters. “I just didn’t know that _I_ was.”

“Same!” Gob agrees. “Except, obviously, for me, it was, I knew _you_ were, but I didn’t know that _I_ …” he pauses. It almost feels like a lie to say that, and he doesn’t want to lie to Tony anymore. “I mean, I’d been _curious_ …”

“Same,” Tony admits. “I had too. And then, after Cinco-”

“Which I thought you forgot,” Gob interjects.

“And I thought _you_ forgot,” Tony reminds him. “You did say you were going to.”

“Yeah, but you said you _did_ ,” Gob points out. “But, I mean, I _was_ going to. T-to take a forget-me-now, I mean. Then _Michael_ showed up, and I had to – well, let’s just say he took it instead. I only had the one left, which was weird. I could’ve sworn I had a full bottle.”

“ _Gobie_ ,” Tony says softly. “I thought you said you quit taking those so often after you wound up in the hospital.”

“No, I said the syphilis was cured. Which it _was_ , by the way. You don’t have to worry about – Or maybe I did say that. I don’t – I don’t remember.”

“ _Gobie_ ,” Tony repeats, hugging him a little tighter.

“Don’t worry!” Gob says quickly. Tony’s obvious concern is a foreign feeling for him, and he’s worried that he’s done something wrong. “I _did_ quit taking them. After – after Cinco. I went to this Mexican convenience store the next morning to get more, and the guy there – kind of an asshole, by the way. I’d never seen him before in my life, but he wouldn’t sell to me for some reason. Then my dad just randomly showed up, and I kind of got distracted – so, yeah, haven’t taken one since. But, uh, what were you saying? After Cinco?”

Tony blinks. “Right, yeah. After Cinco I kind of figured it out. That the whole gay magician thing wasn’t an act, I mean. Of course, then the mafia got involved, so there was _that_ whole shitshow…”

“Oh, yeah, no, I did too,” Gob agrees. “I mean, I still kind of thought _you_ weren’t gay, but I knew _I_ was.”

“You still thought I was straight?” Tony asks, smirking slightly. “Gobie, I came inside of you. _Twice_.”

“Well, yeah, I mean, I thought that – I mean, I knew you were gay _before_ , but then – but then that night, when I found out it was an act, and then after we fucked and you said you were with Sally _Stickwell_ , and I thought-”

Tony shakes his head. “Yeah, well, truth be told, that was falling apart even then. I tried to fuck her _once_ afterward, and I accidentally called her Gobie.”

“You did?”

Tony sort of regrets admitting that, but he nods anyway. “Yeah, secret’s out. You gonna make fun of me now?”

“No, it’s just, uh – I, uh – so when I was with Joni Beard, I might’ve _accidentally_ – so there’s a chance that I – I might’ve, um-”

Tony smirks. “You called her Tony, didn’t you?”

“I might’ve,” Gob admits. “In my defense, they do sound kind of same/similar-ish, so – I don’t think she even noticed, but _then_ I kind of cried a little bit, so she…” he trails off, embarrassed, because he vaguely remembers mentioning on Cinco how he had cried with whatshername, and now he’s starting to look like the type of guy who cries when he fucks women. Which he _is_ , but Tony doesn’t need to know that.

“Aw,” Tony says. “Well, I won’t make fun of you for that. It happens.”

Gob’s not sure if Tony means the crying or the calling Joni by the wrong name, but he still replies with, “Same. So I guess that makes us even.”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees. “I guess it does. I guess that makes us… _same_.”

“ _Same_ ,” Gob says simultaneously. His neck is starting to hurt from looking over his shoulder, so he stops, even though that means he doesn’t get to see Tony anymore. He can still _feel_ Tony, though, Tony’s arms wrapped around him and Tony’s beard on his shoulder and Tony’s breath on the back of his neck and Tony’s heartbeat against his skin, and he can’t help but melt into Tony’s embrace. He thinks he’s figured out now why people use the word _gay_ to mean _happy_.

“Hey, Tony?” he asks after a minute or two of very comfortable silence.

“Yeah, Gobie?”

“You know yesterday, when I said – when I said that thing about us being a couple of straight guys? I mean, I was just saying that because of the mafia, because of the whole – _you know_ -”

“Yeah.”

“But I kind of – I kind of got it halfway right, I think. I like us being, _you know_ – I like us being a couple.”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees, his face still buried in Gob’s shoulder. “I like that too.”

-

_Boyfriends_.

It’s not weird, Tony decides, to suggest to someone you’re dating that they bring some of their stuff over to your place. You know, clothes and that type of thing. A toothbrush, maybe. Some toothpaste. Just the basics. There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s totally normal.

Is it weird, though, to miss him while he’s gone in the hour it takes for him to do that? Is it weird to think how empty the apartment he’s spent one single night in suddenly feels without him there? Is there a way to ask him to move in, without actually _asking_ him him to move in? Because that – _that_ would be weird.

Maybe _he’s_ the weird one. After all, he seemed pretty enthusiastic about the idea. The bringing-over-stuff idea, not the moving in idea – Tony hasn’t told him that one. _Yet_. He jumped out of bed immediately when he heard it, apparently too excited to wait. God, he’s cute when he’s excited. So Tony hadn’t complained, even if it meant he had to be alone for an hour.

_Boyfriends_.

The amount of stuff Gob shows up with makes Tony think maybe they’re on the same page about the moving in idea. It’s not just clothes, either, although it looks like he’s brought his entire wardrobe – it’s toiletries, too. Shoes. Magic stuff. It must be half of what he owns. Still, Tony’s not complaining.

Why would he? He loves the guy.

_Boyfriends_.

Gob seems like something’s bothering him, though, as they unload it all from the car. He’s even more animated than usual, and his eyes keep darting around. Even once everything makes it into the apartment he’s on edge, even sitting on the couch together, even cuddling.

Tony hopes it’s not that his borrowed shirt is too tight. He looks so hot in it, his muscles flexing under the fabric with every move he makes. He even makes it work with the pants he’d had on last night, those probably-expensive suit pants. Weird combination, of course, but he’d had no choice; there’s no way Tony’s pants would’ve fit him.

“Gobie,” Tony says finally. “What’s wrong?”

“I told him,” Gob blurts out. “I told Michael.”

“You told Michael…?”

“Th-that we fucked,” Gob admits. “Don’t worry! I didn’t say we were _dating_ , or anything. That part’s still a secret! I just – he just – he was there when I got my stuff, and he asked me where I was last night, and I panicked, and – y-you’re not mad at me, are you?”

“Hey, _hey_ , why would I be mad?” Tony asks. “It’s just your brother. He already knew, remember? He saw us on Cinco.”

“R-right, yeah,” Gob agrees, relaxing somewhat. “I mean, I did give him that forget-me-now, but I think it wore off.”

“Yeah, see?” Tony says, rubbing his back. “It’s no big deal. Who cares about him?”

“Right?” Gob agrees, perking up. “Fuck Michael. Who cares?”

“Yeah, exactly,” Tony replies. “Fuck Michael.”

“He’s homophobic, too. Did I ever tell you that? And he claims he’s out of the family again. _Typical_. I say give it two full weeks. He’ll be back.”

“What a dick.”

Gob smiles, but he still looks vaguely upset about something. Recognizing that far-off look in his eyes, Tony tries again. “There’s something else, isn’t there?”

“No. Well, yeah, I mean, but it’s – it’s stupid.”

Tony rubs his back again. “Tell me, Gobie.”

“It’s just – Michael said there was a family meeting last night, which nobody told me about, and _obviously_ I’d rather have been doing what we did, but it’s just – it’s like I don’t even matter to them. Which isn’t fair, because without our show yesterday there’s no way the Chinese would’ve been sold on that whole Fakeblock mess. I’m just tired of nobody in my family giving a shit about me, I guess. I know, it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Tony says. “If they can’t recognize your value, they don’t deserve you anyway. You’re too good for them.”

Gob blushes. He’s not used to supportive reactions, _especially_ not from someone he cares about. _Loves_ , even. The words _hello darkness_ , _sorry_ , _I’m taken_ flash across his mind, but he can’t remember where they’re _from_. “Th-thanks.”

“Hey, I mean it,” Tony says, reaching out to stroke Gob’s chest. “You deserve better.”

“Thanks,” Gob repeats, avoiding Tony’s gaze. “I just – I don’t know. Sometimes it upsets me.”

“Yeah,” Tony replies. “Well, that makes sense. I get it.”

“Thanks,” Gob says again, and then he looks up, desperate to smooth over that little display of vulnerability. “That’s not too _homo_ for you, is it? Me saying that?”

“I can think of several things we could be doing that are a hell of a lot more homo than that,” Tony says back, smirking, his hand still on Gob’s chest. “Like, for instance…”

The corners of Gob’s lips are starting to turn upward. “Like for instance what?”

“If you’re willing to let me try to make you feel better,” Tony teases, “then maybe I can show you.”

Gob nods, his eyes eager. “Yeah, I think I’d be willing to let you make an attempt.”

“Well, in that case…” Tony says, leaning in, and with that his lips are on Gob’s. Gob falls back against the arm of the couch, allowing Tony to climb on top of him, and Tony places a knee in between Gob’s legs to find him already semi-hard.

“It’s working, isn’t it?” Tony teases, pulling away. “So soon?”

“I-it might be,” Gob gasps out, his face flushed.

“Mm,” Tony murmurs, leaning back in. He grinds against Gob’s leg as their mouths reconnect, feeling Gob’s groin stiffen further underneath him, and Gob moans urgently into his mouth.

“You’re so eager for me, Gobie,” Tony teases, his hands feeling their way to Gob’s fly and the bulge underneath it. “Such an eager little slut.”

“Th- _that’s_ how you try to make me feel better?” Gob gasps out, smirking. “By calling me a slut?”

“You liked it earlier,” Tony reminds him, unzipping his pants. “You like it now too, don’t you?”

Gob nods helplessly, unable to speak. Tony suspects he’d try to deny it under normal circumstances, but right now he’s got him (literally)in the palm of his hand. His other hand is cupping Gob’s face, drawing their mouths back together. Gob reaches up, pulling Tony in even closer, and Tony maneuvers Gob’s pants the rest of the way down his legs and onto the floor.

“God, you’re so hot like this,” Tony whispers into Gob’s ear, reaching up under his shirt to feel his abdomen. “So sexy when you’re so desperate for me.”

He moves his knee back up to Gob’s crotch, grinding down against his boxer-clad erection, and Gob moans into his mouth the moment their lips reunite. He’s already getting close, much to his embarrassment, just from Tony’s words and the friction he’s getting, and he needs to warn Tony, he needs to get his boxers off, but he _can’t_ -

“You like being underneath me, don’t you?” Tony continues as he pulls away again, grinding harder. He relocates his hand to between Gob’s legs, feeling up his cock head through the fabric of his underwear, and he feels a wet spot form in between his fingertips. “You like it when I take control?”

“ _Tony_ ,” Gob whines, unable to give a proper answer. “Tony, what are you-”

Tony keeps going, and the question dies out in Gob’s throat as Tony’s lips reconnect with his. He can’t form words right now, but he kind of needs to, because-

Tony’s not sure if it’s his imagination, or if that little wet spot in the front of Gob’s boxers just got a little bigger. He knows Gob’s already leaking precum, already well on his way to orgasm, and how hot would it be if he came right here in his underwear? Technically it’s _Tony’s_ underwear, and the thought of making Gob cum in _his_ underwear turns Tony on more and more the more he thinks about it. Having him just completely fall apart like that underneath him, just completely come undone, boxers still on, unable to help himself… He grinds against Gob a little harder, kissing him a little deeper, and his fingers trace teasing circles through the wet fabric around Gob’s cock head.

Gob whimpers desperately into his mouth, and Tony knows he’s a goner. Suddenly Gob’s hips buck forward, a series of frantic moans escaping his lips, and Tony feels him pulse through the fabric and into his hand once, twice, three, four, five times.

“Good, Gobie,” Tony whispers as he pulls away, gazing lovingly down at the trembling man beneath him. Gob’s eyes open wide, his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed, and they glance down at the mess in the front of his boxers, then to Tony’s cum-covered hand, and finally to Tony’s face.

“I-” Gob starts, his blush deepening. He’s not sure how to react to the situation, in disbelief that this really just happened. He just came in his underwear, he just came in his underwear in front of _Tony Wonder_ – or, rather, he just came in his underwear _because_ of Tony Wonder. He knows he should be mortified, and he is, but he’s also intrigued. Did Tony _want_ him to do that?

“Yeah, you did,” Tony says, smirking. He moves his cum-covered hand up to his mouth, sucking it clean one finger at a time. “You taste good. Do you feel better?”

Gob nods, his face still pink. “Y-yeah,” he admits. He can’t remember what he was upset about anymore, actually. All he can think about is the mess he just made, and how good it felt, and how quickly it happened, and how for some weird reason Tony isn’t making fun of him for it.

“Good,” Tony says. “So it worked.”

“Yeah,” Gob repeats. He’s starting to get a little uncomfortable, though, not to mention embarrassed, sitting here in these sticky boxers, so he goes ahead and removes them. He takes off his shirt too for good measure, and he definitely takes notice of Tony’s sharp inhale at the sight of his naked body. Tony’s wearing his robe again, but he’s got on briefs underneath it now, and that gives Gob an idea. He reaches in between Tony’s legs to find exactly what he expected – Tony’s rock-hard inside his underwear, his cock already throbbing.

“My turn,” Gob insists, pushing Tony back down onto the couch.

“Hey, _hey_ , wait, wait, wait,” Tony protests. “I was just trying to make you feel better. You don’t have to-”

“This _will_ make me feel better,” Gob declares, already lowering himself down to Tony’s groin.

“Well, if you insist,” Tony concedes, dropping down against the armrest. Immediately Gob’s mouth is on him, sucking down around the tip of his cock through his briefs. He should’ve expected this, he realizes, that Gob would be out for quote-unquote ‘revenge’, but it feels too good to care.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, sighing contently.

Gob, meanwhile, isn’t enjoying this _quite_ as much as he’d hoped – the fabric of Tony’s underwear tastes nowhere near as good as Tony himself. He hadn’t really thought about it until now, how much he loves the taste of Tony’s cock, how all he would have to do is peel back those briefs to get a _real_ mouthful – no, _no_ , he’s not gonna do that. He’s determined to make Tony cum in his underwear. Of course, he can’t fit nearly as much of Tony into his mouth as he would like, thanks to that stupid restrictive fabric, so he has to get his hands involved, working their way along the lower part of Tony’s shaft and massaging his ball.

It doesn’t take long before he tastes something familiar mixed in with the fuzz – Tony’s beginning to leak precum, and he’s also gotten a lot quieter, save for his near-constant moans. His cock is throbbing still, and Gob doubles down on the action, taking as much of Tony between his lips as he can manage and sucking down hard.

Tony inhales sharply. “Aw, _fuck_ , Gobie, you’re gonna make me-”

It happens before Tony can finish his sentence, his hips rolling forward as his lips moan Gob’s name. Gob sucks it all up hungrily, savoring the taste of the man he loves. When all he can taste is the fabric again, he lets go, grinning up at Tony after wiping his mouth.

“Okay,” Tony breathes, “now we’re even.”

“Yeah,” Gob agrees. “Now we’re _same_. You’re right, that _was_ a hell of a lot more homo than what we were talking about.”

“I can’t believe you made me do that,” Tony says, grinning, as he removes his briefs. He’s pretty sure Gob sucked all the cum out of them, but they’re still soaked with saliva, and that’s not exactly the most pleasurable sensation either. “I haven’t done that in _forever_.”

“Oh, same, I haven’t either,” Gob replies. “I mean, I’ve done it _before_ , but-”

“Oh, yeah, no, I have too-”

“Just like, _way_ back when I was a teenager-”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees. “ _Definitely_ not since high school.”

“Same,” they say together.

“It was kind of hot, though, wasn’t it?” Tony admits.

Gob blushes. “Y-yeah, it kind of was. I mean, it wouldn’t be my _first_ choice or anything, but-”

“Oh, yeah, no, totally. Not my first choice either. It’s just…”

“I mean, your _reaction_ was hot-”

“Yeah, yours was too.”

“With chicks, it’s like, they just get _offended_ -”

“And that’s so dumb. It’s a _compliment_!”

“ _Exactly_! It’s like, you should be _flattered_ that I-”

“Yeah, that I was so-”

“Right? It’s like, _god_ , you get me.”

“How could I not?” Tony asks. “I meant what I said. You’re an easy guy to get. You and me, we’re like, in- _same_.”

“Same,” Gob repeats, cuddling up to Tony. Tony wraps his right arm around him, pulling him in closer, and for a few moments they just sit there in silence. Gob’s not embarrassed anymore about what just happened, and he’s glad, because he gets the feeling it might happen again in the future. After all, it really did happen so _quickly_ …

Okay, maybe he _is_ still a _little_ embarrassed.

“So, uh,” he says finally, “if we’re counting that as a round-”

“Well, we both came, so-”

“Yeah, and I mean, if we’re counting hands and mouths-”

“Which I think we should, since we’re boyfriends-”

“Yeah, same, so that – that should count too,” Gob agrees. “So that’s six rounds since last night. Three then, and then three today. And it’s barely even noon.”

Tony smirks. “We really are sluts.”

“And I could definitely go for another one later,” Gob suggests. “I’m not tired at all.”

“Well, it _is_ only noon,” Tony teases. “But yeah, same. That sounds like a fun way to spend the weekend. Just two guys hanging out, getting to know each other better, exploring each other’s bodies… you know, boyfriend stuff.”

“Boyfriend stuff,” Gob repeats. “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too,” Tony agrees. There’s silence again for a minute or so, and then Gob’s stomach growls.

“I, um – I might be a little bit hungry, though,” he admits.

“Same,” Tony replies. “I mean, it _is_ lunchtime. What are you in the mood for? I don’t really have enough here to cook, but we could order takeout. Chinese sound good?”

Gob nods. Chinese _does_ sound good, especially now that that whole ordeal with the Chinese is over and there’s no conflict of interest. Was that really only yesterday? It already feels like a lifetime ago.

“Chinese it is then,” Tony says. “I’ll go ahead and call it in. But, uh, _you_ should probably put some clothes on. I’d hate for the delivery guy to fall in love with you.”

Gob grins as he stands up. “Yeah, and I wouldn’t even be able to apologize to him, because the only Chinese I know is for ‘severed human foot’. The word for that is _mum_ , by the way.”

Tony shakes his head. “I don’t think it is, Gobie. Where’d you hear that?”

Gob pauses. “Well, maybe not. I probably heard it from _Michael_ , and he’s usually wrong about stuff."

“Yeah,” Tony agrees, reaching for his phone. Gob heads off to the bedroom as he places their order, only to reemerge moments later sporting a black mini robe identical to the one Tony’s wearing.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” Tony says back, looking him up and down. “I forgot you had two of those. Guess you don’t need this one back then, huh?”

Gob grins, rejoining Tony on the couch. “Well, one of them was supposed to be for you, anyway. I thought you might wanna match for our sex date. You know, ‘cause _same_ …”

“Same!” Tony repeats.

“Same,” they say together.

“You know what we should do?” Gob asks. “We should – we should have another sex date. You know, a _real_ one. Since we never got to wear the matching robes the first time, I mean. We were same, but we weren’t _same_ same, you know?”

“Same!” Tony says. “That’s genius. But, you know, the thing is… our first sex date was only one night. I don’t think one night is long enough for all the things I want to do to you.”

Gob grins. “How about two weeks?”

“Yeah, that’s more like it, but how about one?” Tony counters. “Let’s fit two weeks of sex into one, and then do it again the next week.”

“And the week after that,” Gob adds, nodding.

“Yeah, and the week after that one too,” Tony agrees. “And then the next one-”

“And the next one-”

“And the next one, and so on,” Tony finishes. “We’re just making up for lost time. It’s only fair.”

“Yeah, same,” Gob agrees. “That’s what – that’s what I was thinking. So… starting now? Or starting after we eat?”

Tony wraps an arm around Gob. “Starting after we eat sounds good. Food should be here in about twenty minutes, by the way.”

“Good,” Gob replies, his stomach growling again, “because I am _starving_.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Tony teases, even as his own stomach growls in very much the same manner. “You sure you can wait that long?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Gob replies. “I can think of some good ways to pass the time. Ways that don’t count, since we haven’t eaten yet.”

Tony grins. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Like…” Gob leans in, his lips mere inches from Tony’s “… _this_.”

He plants a soft kiss on Tony’s mouth, gentle and almost hesitant. He’s a little nervous suddenly about kissing Tony unprompted, that fear that Tony might not reciprocate still lingering even though they’re _dating_ now. He was never really all that big a fan of kissing women, but Tony’s different. Tony’s got that stubble, and that _beard_ … he’s kissed women with facial hair before, and men too, but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t _same_ , like him and Tony.

“Mm,” Tony replies as they separate. “I can think of better ways to pass the time than _that_ , Gobie.”

He leans forward before Gob can react, locking his lips onto Gob’s. This time, their tongues get involved, and so do Gob’s vocal cords. Tony moans softly too, humming into Gob’s mouth, and the kiss lasts much longer than its predecessor moments earlier. That’s the other thing Gob really likes about kissing Tony – that Tony likes to take control. Tony likes to be the dominant one. He doesn’t stop to think about what that would make him, or how much he prefers not having to do all the work himself. He can’t, not with Tony’s tongue exploring his mouth like this.

“Y-you’re right,” he stammers as Tony pulls away for air. “Th-that is a _much_ better way to pass the time.”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees. “You wanna do it some more?”

“Yeah,” Gob replies.

“Same,” Tony says, and with that he leans back in, pulling Gob closer.

Soon Tony’s on top of him, one hand running through his hair while the other trails over his chest, and Gob forgets all about the appetite he’d worked up. He could do this every day for the rest of his life and be happy, he realizes. Gay-happy, and just happy. And just gay. All three of those, really.

His heart is rock-hard right now, even if something else isn’t – he really does need some fuel in his system first if he and Tony are gonna go another round. He’s getting there, though, even on an empty stomach. Tony feels like he might be getting there, too, and Gob wonders if they have time to fool around a little before the food gets here. He’s reaching underneath Tony’s robe when the doorbell rings. Three times, in fact, before the sound registers to either one of them.

“Oh, food’s here,” Tony observes, standing back up and straightening out his robe. He checks the time. “Huh. They got here in fifteen. Be right back.”

Gob nods, and Tony heads for the front door. Gob watches from the couch, grabbing a pillow to hide his obvious semi. He suddenly realizes how incriminating this must look – he’s on Tony Wonder’s couch in just a mini robe with his hair all messed up and his dick halfway hard. He waves casually at the delivery guy, who offers an awkward wave in return.

“What was his deal?” Gob asks, as Tony sets the bag of food down on the table. “Guy acted like he’d never seen two business rivals in love before.”

“Yeah, who knows,” Tony shrugs. “I ordered us a little bit of everything, by the way. I figured that way we have it.”

“Yeah, that way we have it,” Gob agrees. “It’s better to have it.”

“Same,” Tony agrees, grabbing a couple of plates from the kitchen. They eat in silence for several minutes, both even more ravenous than they’d realized after their two post-breakfast rendezvous. When the fried rice runs out, Tony speaks up again.

“We were really hungry.”

“Yeah, we were,” Gob agrees. “That was really good.”

“Yeah, it was,” Tony says. “I’ve been in the mood for Chinese for a while. You know, you just _cannot_ get good Chinese food in Branson. And we’ve got leftovers, too.”

Gob feels Tony’s foot with his own. “How about dessert?”

“Yeah, they gave us a couple of fortune cookies,” Tony teases, but his palm is suddenly on Gob’s knee. “That what you had in mind?”

“Wh-which part?” Gob stammers. “Th-the fortune cookies? Because I was thinking more along the lines of…”

“…what we were doing on the couch,” they finish together.

“Yeah,” Tony says, moving his hand a little further up Gob’s leg, “same. Although,” he continues, pulling away, “we should probably let our food settle a little bit first.”

“Yeah, that might be smart,” Gob agrees. “So what do you want to do? Just talk for a while instead?”

“That’d be nice,” Tony replies, collecting the leftovers to store in the fridge. “I like just talking with you.”

“Same!” Gob says, standing up. “I like just talking with you too. You’re so easy to talk to. You just – you just _get_ me. I feel like I can say _anything_ to you and not be judged. Nice change of pace from what I’m used to, if you know what I mean.”

“Who judges you?” Tony asks as he shuts the fridge. “Your brother?”

“Well, my whole family, really. My mom, my dad – well, Buster’s not that bad, actually, which is good, since he’d probably kill me. And then Lindsay, she’s been AWOL, but she-”

“Lindsay’s your sister, right?” Tony interrupts.

Gob pauses. “Well, I _thought_ she was. Then it turned out she was adopted, and _then_ it turned out her real mom is my dead grandma, who it turned out Buster also killed. So I don’t know what that makes her.”

Tony frowns. “Huh. Yeah, that sounds… complicated.”

“And I think she might be older than me, but I’m still the oldest. _And_ the tallest. But I was born _before_ she was adopted, so…”

“How tall are you, exactly?”

“6 foot 2. And a half.”

“Jesus, Gob. I’m 5 foot 7.”

“Yeah, I know. I read it in Poof. Plus, I can kind of tell by looking at you…”

“And how old are you?”

Gob has to think for a second. “45.”

“Huh,” Tony replies.

“What?”

“No, it’s just… you really are three years younger than me.”

“Yeah, I told you,” Gob says, grinning.

“Yeah, no, I know you did, but… we weren’t exactly being totally honest with each other back then, so I just assumed you made that up.”

“No, I knew how old you were. I read that in Poof too. I just forgot how old _I_ was, so it took me a moment.”

“But you didn’t say anything when I said I was almost twice 20?”

“Well, twice 20 is 50, so no. It checked out.”

“No, twice 20 is _40_.”

“Wait, it is?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Well, I guess that explains why, when we said – when I said _Michael_ was 42, and then you said same, and then we changed it to 32, and then-”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, that makes sense now.” He pauses, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “Wh-what? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re just cute,” Tony says, and Gob blushes. He’s not sure why he likes it when Tony calls him cute – he’s a grown man, after all, not some animal or some kid or something. But it’s happened twice now today(thrice if you count when Tony called him adorable), and once on Cinco too, and each time it makes his chest feel funny in a good way. Not a full-on heart-boner, but like the heart equivalent of a dick twitch. He kind of wants to hear it some more.

“Yeah, I think you’ve mentioned that,” he replies.

“Have I?” Tony teases, stepping closer. “Well, it’s true. And I think I’m allowed to say it. You _are_ my _boyfriend_ now.”

“Well, you’re _my_ boyfriend too, so I should get to – _you’re_ cute. _Much_ cuter than me. I mean, look how _short_ you are-”

“ _Hey_!” Tony gasps. “That’s not what you said when I had you bent over. You weren’t complaining about my height when I was ball-deep inside you.”

Gob realizes he’s been misinterpreted, and he frantically tries to backtrack. “No, no, no, _no_ , n- no, Tony, I’m – I’m not complaining! That just – th-that just – that just makes it hotter! I _like_ having a guy who’s so short be so – so – s-so…”

He trails off, observing the expression on Tony’s face. He doesn’t look offended – in fact, he looks pleased. Smug, even. Gob’s beginning to wonder if maybe he never even took offense in the first place, if maybe he just wanted to hear him say that.

“So… what?” Tony asks, still smirking. “So dominant?”

“M-maybe,” Gob stammers, his cheeks heating up.

“Look at that,” Tony observes. “Big tall man’s got a little bit of a submissive streak, doesn’t he?”

“I-I-” Gob stutters, his blush deepening.

“Of course,” Tony continues, his hands on Gob’s chest, and his voice drops down seductively, “it’s not like that’s new information. You haven’t even asked to be on top yet, have you? No, you like the way it feels when I pin you down. You like my body on top of yours. You like my cock in your mouth – _god_ , you’re so eager to suck me off. You love having me inside of you, don’t you? Both ends. You love being full of me one way or the other, and you’re not afraid to admit it. You love being called a slut, because you _are_ a slut. You’re _my_ slut, aren’t you, Gobie?”

Gob is hard now, so hard it’s starting to hurt, and he nods, a whimper escaping his lips. Tony notices this, both the helpless noise and the erection now poking through the front of Gob’s robe, and he pushes Gob back gently, enough to lean him against the counter, then uses his own legs to nudge Gob’s thighs apart. With Gob’s face now at eye-level, Tony leans in, kissing him deeply on the mouth and reaching a hand behind his head to run through his hair. The other finds its way between Gob’s legs, right to his throbbing cock, and firmly takes hold.

Gob is sensitive down there currently, _very_ sensitive, and he moans desperately into Tony’s mouth as the other man begins to stroke. His hands fall back against the counter, fumbling to find the edge, then grip down hard to prevent himself from toppling over backwards as his hips thrust forward into Tony’s fingers. When Tony pulls away for air his hand keeps on going, flicking his wrist with every upstroke in a way that only multiplies Gob’s pleasure.

“Oh, fuck, _Tony_ ,” he moans, his mouth now free, and Tony gives him only a split second to catch his breath before leaning right back in. He feels a little precum slip out of him as their lips reconnect, and so does Tony, rubbing his thumb in it and then rubbing it in, massaging it up and down Gob’s length and working it into his skin. He increases his speed, producing more precum, and repeats the process, kissing Gob even harder as his hand works his cock.

Gob is starting to get close, _dangerously_ close, and he whimpers to warn Tony. He’s determined to last longer this time, though, and he tries thinking of something else, maybe something repulsive, something disgusting, but all he can think about is how good what Tony’s doing feels, and how much he loves Tony, and how _same_ they are, and how they’re _boyfriends_ now, and how he would do _anything_ for Tony, really, anything Tony wanted him to-

Tony pulls away again, but this time it’s not for air. He locks his eyes with Gob’s half-lidded ones, his hand still pumping steadily. He knows exactly what he’s doing, knows exactly what predicament his boyfriend(!) has found himself in, and he wants nothing more than to feel Gob fall apart in his grasp.

“You’re so good,” he whispers. “Cum for me, baby.”

Gob gives in, whimpering and moaning and no longer physically capable of resisting. His balls release as Tony resumes their kiss, and he cums, lengthily and intensely, with Tony’s tongue in his mouth muffling his moans and Tony’s hand on his cock stroking him through it. It gets all over the bottom of his robe, and Tony’s too, a little bit on his stomach and a lot on Tony’s hand.

“You were full of it, weren’t you?” Tony observes, looking down at the mess between them. “So full of cum for me.”

Gob nods, still trembling from his orgasm. “I-I think I might need to lie down for a minute,” he admits, his voice a little shaky. “Th-that was r-really intense.”

“That wasn’t too much for you, was it?” Tony asks. He wipes his hand on his robe, then takes Gob gently by the hand and guides him back towards the bedroom. “I know I kind of got carried away there at the beginning, but you seemed like you were into it, so…”

Gob sinks down onto the bed. “Definitely not too much, and yeah, I was _really_ into it. I just-”

He’s a little embarrassed to admit that he’s not used to going four times in one half-day, and that he hadn’t expected it to take this much out of him, and _especially_ that he might not be as young and full of stamina as he used to be. Tony climbs into bed beside him, wrapping his arms around him, and he melts into Tony’s embrace.

“I just need a minute,” he says.

“That’s okay,” Tony replies, kissing him gently on the forehead. “We can just lay here and cuddle for a while.”

“That sounds nice,” Gob says, yawning softly. He’s a little sleepy, but it’s not his fault – he just came really hard(his _fourth_ orgasm of the day, which is barely even half over yet), and Tony’s bed is _really_ comfortable, and plus he just ate a lot of really good Chinese food. Who _wouldn’t_ be drowsy under these circumstances?

“Are you tired?” Tony asks, even though he already knows the answer. Gob looks mere minutes away from falling asleep in his arms just like he did on Cinco, and then again last night. He’s adorable like this, his limbs heavy and his eyelids struggling to stay open.

“Just a little bit,” Gob admits, snuggling a little closer. “You kind of wore me out.”

“We can take a little nap if you need to,” Tony offers. “It’s okay.”

Gob opens his eyes. “No, but I wanted to – you got me off, so I wanted to return the favor. I can’t do that if I’m asleep.”

“Hey,” Tony says, even though it’s tempting, “just one of these times, you’ve gotta let me take care of you and leave it at that. I’m three years older than you, remember? If a fourth orgasm knocks _you_ out, imagine what it’d do to me.”

Gob chuckles softly, but doesn’t say anything. The longer he stays in Tony’s bed, he’s realizing, the closer he drifts towards unconsciousness, and he’s much too comfortable and warm and safe and happy to try to get up now. That wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing in the world, would it? Taking a post-orgasm nap in Tony Wonder’s arms?

“Besides,” Tony continues a moment later, stroking Gob’s hair, “we’ve got the whole rest of the weekend ahead of us for that. I don’t start at Sitwell until Monday, so until then it’s just you and me.”

“Yeah, same,” Gob sleepily agrees. “Just you and me.”

-

Monday morning rolls around to find Gob, once again, in Tony’s bed, fast asleep, dreaming about the man he’s curled up next to. It’s not weird, he’s decided, for him to keep on staying the night. After all, he doesn’t _exactly_ have his own place to go back to, and he’s used to moving in with someone the moment they start dating. Or working together, in the case of Mark Cherry and his mansion.

Of course, he hasn’t quote-unquote ‘moved in’ with Tony. At least, not _officially_. Most of his stuff might be here now, and maybe ‘Tony’s place’ and ‘home’ sound like synonyms in his mind, but _come on_ , the guy hasn’t asked him to. That would be _weird_ , to just move in without being invited.

He tries not to think about – well, everything, really, but certain things in particular. Things like how, if being gay feels like _this_ all the time, he could’ve been doing it his whole life instead of being miserable fucking women. Crying after(and sometimes before, and on other occasions instead of) sex, picturing men before and during, taking forget-me-nows… he hadn’t realized how much of that wasn’t normal straight man behavior. Following people(mostly men; women never seemed to be interested for some reason) to their cars, focusing on the other guy during a two-man three-way, buried memories from his time as a stripper… what if he’d allowed himself to explore those repressed feelings sooner? Would he still have found himself trapped in that storage locker? Would he still have lost those five years in that forget-me-now haze?

Was it five years? He can’t remember. The more important question, though, is would he still have ended up with Tony? He feels like it kind of all turned out to be worth it in the end, because right now Tony’s right here in bed beside him.

The other part he doesn’t think about is what his family might think. When Tony’s holding him in his arms, it doesn’t matter, but when he’s alone the shame starts to creep back in. He knows what they all say about Tobias. What would that make _him_? A disappointment, a failure, _and_ a homosexual.

“Jesus,” Tony had said. “No wonder you have a praise kink.”

“I-I don’t have a-” he’d tried to deny.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tony had replied. “I have one too.”

“Same,” Gob had admitted.

He’d decided he might as well, since he’s in the business of admitting things now. That he’s definitely gay, and that he likes it when Tony talks dirty to him. And when Tony takes control and pins him against the wall, or the counter, or the bed. And when Tony climbs on top of him, and when Tony’s cock is inside of him instead of the other way around.

Of course, he likes it the other way around too. Tony gives _amazing_ blowjobs. He also likes when Tony strokes his chest and runs his hands through his hair and calls him Gobie and tells him things he wants to hear. He wonders if Tony thinks those things are true. He hopes so.

He wonders if Tony loves him.

He wonders if this is what love is. He _knows_ what love is, of course. He knows what an erection feels like. But with Tony it’s different. With Tony his dick and his heart get hard at the same time. With Tony he feels like someone cares about him, like someone wants to have him around, like someone enjoys listening to him talk, like someone thinks maybe the world might be a better place with him in it.

He can’t believe he used to think he wasn’t gay.

Tony’s alarm clock goes off, startling him awake, and he makes a noise that would’ve embarrassed him were he cognizant enough to register it.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tony says, shutting it off. “I forgot how loud that thing is.”

“Y-yeah, it’s – it’s really loud,” Gob agrees, blinking.

“Sorry,” Tony says again, resuming his prior spooning position. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t,” Gob replies. “I’m not, I mean.”

“You sure about that?” Tony counters teasingly. “Because your heart’s beating pretty quickly right now, and you’re shaking a little.”

“I wasn’t scared,” Gob insists. “Just – I’m just shivering because I’m cold. I need you to warm me up.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony asks. He slips his hand underneath Gob’s shirt, feeling up his chest and down his abs, and he feels Gob shiver for real.

“S-see?” Gob stammers. “I’m cold.”

Tony doesn’t reply, but his hand moves lower, slipping down into Gob’s pajama pants and cupping him through his briefs. Gob shivers again – he wasn’t exactly soft to start out with, and the way Tony’s breath feels on the back of his neck is only getting him harder.

“That’s morning wood,” he says quickly, which is halfway the truth. Recently it’s been happening daily; he can’t help it when he wakes up from a dream into a dream come true.

“Oh yeah?” Tony says, smirking. He drapes a leg over Gob, and Gob can feel a telltale bulge in the front of his pajama bottoms. “Same.”

“Same,” Gob repeats, turning onto his back. Tony places his leg in between Gob’s and his hand on Gob’s chest, getting up onto his knees as he leans in for a kiss. Gob reaches up to wrap his arms around Tony, pulling him closer as their kiss deepens and their hips roll forward to meet each other. They’re grinding together, humming into each other’s mouths, when Tony suddenly pulls away.

“We, uh, should probably move this into the shower,” he says reluctantly. “I actually do need to get ready.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Gob replies, nodding.

Shower sex is another one of those things he was never really that into with women but can’t get enough of with Tony. Of course, none of the women he’s been with had ever pinned him against the wall and then gotten down on their knees to blow him – at least, not that he can remember, and he gets the feeling he’d remember something like that. Either way, having a guy do that to him is _infinitely_ more of a turn-on, _especially_ if that guy is Tony Wonder.

He waits until they’re in the bathroom with Tony’s eyes on him before he strips down, making a show of flexing his muscles as he pulls his shirt over his head. He spins around as he takes his pants off so Tony can see his ass, looking over his shoulder to make eye contact as he inches his briefs down his legs.

Tony bites his lip. “Jesus Christ, Gob.”

“You like that?” Gob teases. “I used to be a Hot Cop, so…”

“Yeah, that would explain it,” Tony mutters, peeling off his own shirt.

“I could do a private show for you sometime,” Gob suggests. “I still know all the moves.”

Tony nods, stepping out of his pants and briefs. “I’d like that.”

“Me too,” Gob agrees as Tony turns on the water.

He follows Tony into the shower a moment later, leaning down to kiss him as the glass steams up around them. He doesn’t mind that he has to bend over a little – something about being the taller man in the relationship means he can take it up the ass and still keep his masculinity fully intact. He’s used to having a smaller partner, anyway, and the fact that Tony’s only 5’7’ means he’s the perfect size to be held. Of course, most of the time Tony’s the one doing the holding – that’s another thing Gob’s realized he likes. Being held. He supposes he can admit that to himself now, that he likes being the little spoon.

“Gobie, hey,” Tony says, halfway-reluctantly pulling away. “Let’s not get too carried away here. I’ve really gotta get ready for work.”

Gob looks down at himself. “Too late.”

Tony looks down too. “Yeah, I guess it is. We’re both hard.”

“ _Very_ hard,” Gob agrees. “I don’t think this thing’s gonna go away on its own.”

“Mine’s not either,” Tony admits.

“So if it’s not gonna go away-”

“Which, I mean, it definitely isn’t-”

“Yeah, especially not while I’m looking at you naked-”

“And, I mean, if we’re just gonna be uncomfortable-”

“Mine’s already uncomfortable, honestly-”

“…then maybe we should just take care of them,” Tony finishes. “You know, just go ahead and get it over with.”

“Yeah, just get it out of the way,” Gob agrees. “I mean, not that it’s _in_ the way-”

“Yeah, no, not in the way at all,” Tony confirms. “The opposite, actually. I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Same!”

“But we have to be quick,” Tony warns.

“Oh, I can be quick,” Gob declares.

“And I think I know how I can make it even quicker,” Tony says slyly, stepping a little closer. Suddenly Gob’s back is pressed up against the wall, and he instinctively widens his stance, lowering himself to Tony’s height. Their cocks now level, Tony takes them both into one hand, pressing the other against the wall beside Gob’s head for support. “How’s this?”

“This is good,” Gob breathes. “This is – this is _really_ good. I like this. Let’s do this.”

“Same,” Tony whispers, leaning in for a kiss. He begins stroking at the same time, and both men let out a simultaneous moan into each other’s mouths. Both of Gob’s arms have found their way around Tony’s back, holding him close as his hand works their cocks. Gob thinks he might like this even more than just being jerked off – the fact that Tony’s jerking _himself_ off too, that he can feel Tony throbbing against him, turns him on more than he could have ever imagined. He’s felt Tony’s cock against his before, of course, but never in motion, and this new sensation is almost more than he can handle.

“ _Fuck_ , Tony,” he whimpers as they break for air. “That feels _so_ good.”

“Yeah, it does,” Tony agrees, still stroking. “We should do this more often.”

Gob nods, which is all he has time to do before Tony resumes their kiss. Tony’s thumb moves up, rubbing back and forth between Gob’s cock head and his own, and he feels Gob shiver underneath the hot water as a whimper escapes his lips. He returns to stroking, letting out a moan of his own as he kisses Gob a little harder.

“ _Tony_ ,” Gob whimpers as they separate again, “Tony, I’m – I’m getting close. G-gonna cum soon.”

“I am too, Gobie,” Tony moans, his hand still steadily stroking. He leans back in, reconnecting his lips with Gob’s, and his hand speeds up a little. He reaches his thumb up again to tease Gob’s cock head, and immediately Gob’s hips roll forward, a muffled whimper escaping his mouth to enter Tony’s. Realizing he just sent Gob over the edge is enough to send _him_ over the edge, and he cums right there with Gob, savoring the feeling of having two throbbing cocks pulsing all over his still-stroking fingers. He stills his hand as they begin to soften, and only then does he remove his mouth from Gob’s.

Gob’s face is flushed and his eyes are still blissed-out, taking a second to focus onto Tony’s. “Hey,” he says dreamily, unable to form a coherent thought just yet.

“Hey,” Tony says back, doing his best to hide the fact that his legs are trembling slightly. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Yeah,” Gob replies. “What about you? Did you – was it _same_?”

Tony nods, grinning. “It was _very_ same.”

“Good,” Gob says, standing all the way up as he regathers his senses. He leans down to kiss Tony one more time, and he feels Tony stabilize in his arms.

“Okay,” Tony says as they separate. “That was fun, but I really do have to get ready now.”

Gob nods, and he and Tony spend the next several minutes washing themselves up – or, more accurately, washing each other up. They’ve gotten into the habit of scrubbing down each other instead of themselves whenever they shower together, each craving the intimacy of having his hands on the other.

It’s after the shower, once they’ve toweled off and he’s watching Tony carefully shave around the edges of his goatee, that it really hits Gob that he’s about to be alone for the first time in a couple days. It doesn’t _feel_ like only a couple days, of course – it feels like a lifetime, or at least the beginning of one. The beginning of the life with Tony that he’s always secretly wanted. And even though he knows Tony’s coming back, he feels that dreaded anxiety beginning to creep back in at the thought of having to be without him.

“So, uh,” he nervously starts, “do – do you want me to leave? W-while you’re at work, I mean. Do you want me to-”

Tony looks confused for a second, almost like he never even considered the possibility. “Nah, you can stay here. It’s fine. I trust you.”

Gob relaxes, but he’s still afraid of being alone again. “Or maybe I could – maybe I could come with you. To work, I mean. I could go – or would that be too weird? Would that be-”

Tony pauses. “Today’s probably not a good day for that. It’s my first day, you know, and Sally Sitwell’s gonna be there. She’s throwing this whole huge announcement party, and she didn’t exactly give me the okay for a plus-one, so…”

Gob’s shoulders sink. “Oh.”

“But hey,” Tony says, “she’s gonna have to go back to Congress at some point. I don’t know when yet, but she won’t be here forever. Maybe then you could…”

Gob perks back up. “Yeah, maybe then – maybe then I could come with you.”

“Exactly,” Tony replies.

-

Tony’s realizing Gob might be a little on the clingier side, which, admittedly, doesn’t really surprise him. What _does_ kind of surprise him, though, is the other part – the part where maybe clinginess is something he enjoys. He’d had himself convinced, for a while there at least, that he preferred a partner who liked to keep things a little more distant, a little more casual – the Sally Sitwell type. He’s realizing now that that might not be the case, that maybe he prefers feeling needed.

He’s also realizing something else: that if Gob might be a little bit clingy, _he_ might be a little bit _same_. He misses the guy already, which means the other day when he was gone wasn’t a one-time thing. He can’t stop thinking about him, not just how great he is in bed and in the shower and against the counter and on the couch, but little things, things he’d never have thought he’d be paying so much attention to. Things like how when he’s happy his whole face lights up, how he falls asleep so easily when their bodies are pressed up against each other, how he stumbles over his words a little when he’s nervous or excited.

And how they’re _same_. How they’re so, _so_ same. Tony’s not sure he could’ve ever accepted this part of himself, the part where he wasn’t faking being the gay magician, without Gob by his side. It’s still a little weird to think about, how he’s _actually_ dating a man, how (bad example)the person he’s in love with is equally likely to leave the toilet seat up, but whenever he’s with Gob he doesn’t _have_ to think about it. Whenever he’s with Gob it just feels right.

It still feels right, actually, when he’s on his own and he’s thinking about it. Like right now, for instance, while his new employees celebrate his new authority.

“You seem happy, Tony,” Sally Sitwell observes. They’re alone in his office, away from the party. “I take it this means you figured your shit out.”

“Oh, so you are speaking to me now,” he says back.

She rolls her eyes. “I never said I wasn’t.”

“I haven’t heard from you all weekend,” he points out.

“I haven’t heard from you either,” she counters.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been busy,” he says.

“I have too,” she replies. “Had to hire a cleaning company on short notice. Someone left the exploded carcass of a glitter bomb in my lobby.”

He wants to ask if she hired the cleaning company to de-glitter her wig too, but he decides that might be in slightly poor taste. “Your hair looks nice,” he says instead.

“Oh, shut up,” she says back. “You’re lucky I keep a backup in my office. Of course, now there’s _glitter_ all over my office, and you know what else? My ribbon-cutting was on the news. There’s a public record of that look.”

“So you _are_ still mad about it?”

Sally sighs. “Just focus on your new position.”

“Which one?”

“ _Really_ , Tony?”

“Oh, right, you meant the job.”

Her eyes narrow. “What other _position_ would I possibly – no, _nope_ , please don’t tell me.”

“Sorry,” Tony says. “That was a reflex. It’s – if you’d spent your weekend doing what _I_ spent _my_ weekend doing, you’d understand.”

“Yeah, I’m sure I would.” She rolls her eyes. “So tell me, does he cry after?”

Tony frowns. “What? No. Why would he do that?”

Sally smirks. “Tony, I’ve known Gob Bluth a hell of a lot longer than you have. The guy’s got a bit of a reputation. But I guess it makes sense. I should’ve said, he’s got a bit of a reputation… _with_ _women_.”

“Okay, well, no, he’s never cried with me. And we’ve had sex one, two…” he trails off, attempting to count the times on his fingers.

“Alright. I don’t need to know how many times.”

“Well, good, because you just made me lose count.”

“I think you were at ten,” she says. “But really, I _don’t_ need to know all the details.”

“Don’t you?” Tony teases. “You don’t wanna know about his major praise kink? How I can practically get him to cum just by telling him he’s good? Or how much he likes it when I take charge? Or how he-”

Sally stands up. “Okay, Tony, I’m leaving now. By the way, do you really think your _boyfriend_ would appreciate you telling me all of this? Seems kinda like a dick move.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he calls after her, but he sits there for a moment wondering if she might be right. She closed the door behind her, though, which gives him an idea – he can call and find out, just to be safe, and maybe do a little something else with Gob too, a little something to make the day a little more fun.

Gob answers on the first ring. “Hey.”

“Hey, Gobie,” Tony replies, propping his feet up on his desk. “How’s it going?”

“I miss you,” Gob admits.

Tony chuckles. That didn’t take long. “I miss you too.”

“So how’s work?”

Tony sighs. “Boring. Lame office job, lame office party.”

“Yeah, Bluth Company parties are always lame too. Except for this one Christmas when I fired everybody, but _Michael_ made me rehire them. There was this whole thing with the – you know what, I’ll tell you in person. It doesn’t really work over the phone.”

“Yeah,” Tony says. “So, uh, listen. I told her. I told Sally.”

“Y-you told Sally…?” He sounds nervous.

“That we’ve been fucking, and maybe what you’re like in bed a tiny bit because she had some misconceptions. Don’t worry. She doesn’t know we’re dating. I specifically told her you’re _not_ my boyfriend.”

“Oh, well that’s fine then. No big deal.” He doesn’t sound nervous anymore.

“You’re not mad?”

Gob chuckles. “Why would I be mad? It’s just _Stickwell_. Didn’t she already know?”

Tony chuckles back. “Yeah, you’re right. She did.”

“No big deal,” Gob repeats.

“So, uh…” Tony drops his voice down a little, now that the hard part’s out of the way. “…what are you wearing?”

“My robe,” Gob replies. “Your robe. My – well, I don’t know whose robe it was. I did laundry, by the way. I get why gay guys are always doing laundry now. We keep cumming all over everything. Wh-why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” Tony teases. “Where are you?”

“I’m on the couch. Where are you?”

“I’m at my desk in my new office.”

“I wish you were here.”

“Same. I wish I was too.”

“So, what would – if you _were_ here right now, wh-what would you do to me?”

Tony unzips his pants, smirking. Clearly Gob’s mind is in the same place his is. And speaking of _hard parts_ … “What would you want me to do to you?”

Gob’s breath hitches slightly. “Wh-whatever you wanted to do to me. I’m all yours.”

“That’s hot, Gobie. Are you touching yourself right now?”

“Y-yeah. Are – are you?”

“Yeah, I am.” Tony strokes his cock, feeling himself harden further. “You’re touching yourself and thinking of me?”

Gob moans softly. “Y-yeah.”

“You’re hard already, aren’t you?”

Gob moans a little louder. “I’m _so_ hard for you, Tony. _Fuck_ , Tony. I want you _so_ bad. I – I _need_ you, Tony.”

Tony bites his lip, his own cock now fully hard. “If I were there right now,” he says, “I’d get you out of that robe. Wouldn’t want you to have to do even more laundry.”

There’s a muffled noise on the other end, almost like Gob set the phone down to get his robe off. “Then what?”

“I’d lead you over to the kitchen table…” Tony strokes himself a little faster, sure now that Gob is acting out his words. He can hear his footsteps padding across the room, followed by the sound of the phone being set down on the table.

“Uh-huh.”

“…and I’d bend you over.”

“What would you do after that?”

“I’d have you open your mouth, and tilt your head up to look at me while you suck on my fingers.”

Gob’s mouth is definitely full. “Uh-huh.”

“Yeah, Gobie,” Tony moans, still stroking himself as he listens to Gob moan around his own fingers. “Get those fingers nice and wet.”

“And then what?”

“Then I’d turn you around again and stick them right up your ass. One at a time, or maybe three all at once.”

Gob yelps a little, which makes Tony think he chose three all at once.

“And then after I made sure you were okay-”

“I’m – I’m fine, Tony, I promise.”

“-I’d rub them all along your prostate.”

Gob moans loudly, then whimpers slightly, and Tony moans back. God, this is hot. He only wishes he could see it.

“And then I’d reach around to your cock, and I’d start pumping it as fast as I could while I fingered your ass.”

Gob moans again, his breathing heavy. “You wouldn’t fuck me with your cock?”

Tony inhales sharply, throbbing at the thought. “Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn’t. Maybe I’d just tease you for a little bit. See if I could get you to cum with just my fingers.”

“I – I think you could,” Gob moans.

“Of course,” Tony continues, “there’s no way I could really be sure it was my fingers, since I’d still be pumping your cock with my other hand. Feeling you throb, inside and out.”

Gob whimpers. “ _Fuck_.”

“And I’d ask you how good it feels, how much you love having me inside you.”

Gob whimpers again. “It feels _so_ good, Tony, _fuck_. I love it so much.”

“And I’d tell you how hot you look right now, and how good you’re doing. _Fuck_ , I wish I could see you.”

“Same! I-I wish I could see you too.”

Tony strokes himself even faster. “You’re getting close now, aren’t you?”

“Y-yeah. I’m – I’m getting _really_ close. I’m so full of cum for you, Tony.”

“Good, Gobie. That’s what I like to hear.”

“Are – are _you_ getting close?”

“Yeah, Gobie, I am. Keep going.”

Gob can’t seem to stop moaning, his breath coming in pants. “T-Tony, what – wh-what would you do if I told you I’m gonna cum? _Fuck_ , Tony, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum-”

Tony moans back. “I’d say cum for me, Gobie, and let me know who you’re cumming for.”

Gob lets out a familiar whimper. “Oh, _Tony_ , _fuck_ , Tony, Tony, _Tony_ -”

Tony moans. Hearing Gob’s orgasm over the phone is an even bigger turn-on than he’d expected, and he slows down a little, hoping to stave off his own. He can picture it so clearly in his mind – Gob, one hand on his cock and the other up his ass, head thrown back and eyes shut tight, back arched and face flushed, shooting his load where only hours ago they’d eaten breakfast together.

“Tony,” Gob breathes after catching his breath, “what would you do if I came all over the table?”

Tony bites his lip, speeding up again. “I’d have you get down on your hands, and lick it up.”

For a minute or so there’s mostly silence, and he wonders if Gob’s actually doing it. How hot would _that_ be? He knows the guy likes eating cum. Just the thought gets him dangerously close to the finish line.

Then Gob speaks back up. “All clean.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony moans, “oh, fuck, _Gobie_ -”

Much like the kitchen table, Tony’s desk is now covered in cum. He stares at it in disbelief for a second as his breathing returns to normal – he’d known his orgasm had been approaching, but it still caught him off-guard, both in and of itself and in its intensity. It wasn’t _quite_ as good as having Gob there in person, but it’s definitely an upgrade from his typical jerk-off session.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes again.

Gob chuckles. “Sounds like there’s another mess for me to lick up.”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees, checking to make sure he didn’t get any on his pants. Finding them clean, he continues, “There is. There most definitely is.”

“Too bad I’m not there.”

“Yeah.” He’s got a box of tissues in the corner, though, which he figures is the next-best thing. Grabbing a couple, he quickly wipes up the evidence. “That was hot, though.”

“Yeah, it was,” Gob agrees. “Sorry about the table.”

“Nah, it’s cool. We’ll just wipe it down with soap and water. Good as new.”

“Cool,” Gob says. “I still miss you, by the way.”

Tony chuckles. “I still miss you too. I’ll see you in a few hours, though, and maybe we can do that for real.”

“Yeah,” Gob agrees. “Maybe we can.”

-

Gob decides not to put his robe back on afterwards – what better way to surprise Tony than by waiting for him in the nude? It’s a much better surprise than the one he almost blurted out at the end of the phone call, those three little words that had very nearly left his mouth. It wouldn’t have been out of force of habit, either – _love_ isn’t exactly a Bluth family tradition.

But he doesn’t have to think about what might’ve happened if he’d said it, because he _didn’t_ say it. Crisis averted. And when Tony walks in to find him lounging fully nude on the couch, his jaw drops open, his whole face lighting up.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” he says, grinning.

“Are they sore? They look fine to me. I could get lost in them, any day of the week.”

Tony smirks. “Figure of speech, Gobie.”

“I knew that.”

“But I’ll take the compliment. You look happy to see me.”

“Oh, I-” Gob looks down, embarrassed. He _is_ halfway hard right now. He’s never quite figured out how to disconnect his dick from his emotions, and that’s never been more apparent than it is in this moment. “Y-yeah, I kind of am.”

“Good,” Tony replies, joining him on the couch, “because I’m pretty happy to see you too. Work was a drag. But, uh, that reminds me… shouldn’t _you_ have gone to work today, too?”

Gob blushes. He’s not entirely sure he even has a ‘work’ to go back to after the whole Fakeblock ordeal, but he’s not about to admit that. “Well, I’m the boss. I can afford to skip. They don’t need me there _every_ day.”

“I get it,” Tony says. “You’d rather hang out here. Not to mention, the suit you’re wearing isn’t exactly business casual.”

Gob looks confused. “But I’m not wearing a-”

“You’re not wearing your birthday suit?”

“Oh. _Oh_ , right, yeah, I am. Best suit I own. And if I’m not mistaken, you’ve got one just like it. Maybe you could put yours on too, so we can be _same_.”

Tony chuckles, already loosening his tie. “Yeah, maybe I could.”

“And maybe I could – maybe I could help you with that. Or-”

“Yeah,” Tony repeats, “maybe you could.”

Gob reaches forward, unbuttoning Tony’s shirt as he shrugs out of his suit jacket, then unbuckling his belt as he shrugs out of his shirt. Tony kicks his shoes off as he pulls his undershirt over his head, and Gob tosses his belt aside as he goes for his fly, eagerly tugging Tony’s pants down his legs. Tony, now in only his socks and underwear, reaches down and peels off his socks, allowing Gob the honor of removing his briefs. He does it in one fluid motion, his eyes fixated on Tony’s half-hard cock.

“So you really were happy to see me,” he observes with a crooked smile.

“Told you,” Tony teases, leaning in for a kiss. He assumes his typical position, his body pinning Gob’s against the back of the couch, but much to his surprise Gob rolls over and flips him around. He’s so caught off guard by it that he doesn’t resist, his breath hitching in his throat as he realizes, for once, Gob’s the one pinning him.

Suddenly he’s all the way hard, surprised by not only the gesture but his body’s reaction to it. He feels a little helpless right now, but in a good way – he’s never liked being manhandled, but there’s something about his normally submissive boyfriend doing it that just turns him all the way on.

“Gobie, what are you doing?” he asks as they break for air. He’s a little out of breath and his cheeks are a little flushed, and the way his voice comes out sounding isn’t lessening his embarrassment.

“I thought maybe tonight we could try something a little different,” Gob replies seductively.

“Dif – different in what way?” he half-stutters. He’s not prepared to bottom tonight, physically _or_ mentally – he’d never even considered it, really, aside from a passing thought way back when. Gob had always seemed like the kind of guy who liked to take it, and he’d always thought of himself as the kind of guy who liked to give it. He’s not so sure he’s ready for those roles to be reversed.

“Well, you complained about me never being on top, so I thought – I thought maybe I could ride you?”

Tony breathes a quiet sigh of relief… but _damn it_ , why does he almost wish Gob had said something else? “Kind of thought you were gonna say _you_ wanted to be the one to fuck _me_.”

Gob looks intrigued by the possibility, almost like he’d never really even considered it either. “No, well, I – I mean, we could if you wanted to. I – I mean, that would be hot. Th-that would be _really_ hot, actually, if – if we did that, but I – I want you inside me.”

“Same,” Tony replies. “I mean, I want to _be_ inside you. Not – not the other way around.”

“Wait, _not_ not the other way around? So that would mean-”

“I said _not_ the other way around. Just one not. No double negative.”

“Now I’m confused.”

“Shit,” Tony says. “I am too.”

But it’s for different reasons. Tony’s had stuff up his ass before, of course, if a single finger counts as ‘stuff’. A little prostate massage adds a whole new dimension to an otherwise run-of-the-mill blowjob, or a little something extra to an otherwise routine masturbation session. Everybody knows that. He’s never experimented with anything any bigger, though, never really saw the need to… but now he’s curious. Does it really feel as good as Gob makes it look?

“Wait, so, Tony, what did you want me to do? Whatever it is, I’ll do it for you. I just need to know.”

“I wanted you to ride me,” he replies, biting his lip at Gob’s devotion. Then, quietly, he adds, “And maybe tomorrow night we can try the other thing.”

“Okay,” Gob replies, nodding, and Tony, needing to be the one in control, pulls him back in to resume their kiss.

Maybe he’s just horny, he decides, and that’s why the thought of Gob being inside him is such a turn-on. Of course, the thought is just making him horni _er_ , so he’s not sure how well that logic holds up. The thought of being inside Gob again is _also_ making him hornier, though, so it’s easy enough to push the first thought away and just focus on that. He needs friction, _now_ , and he grinds against Gob, causing his boyfriend to moan into his mouth.

“Tony, I have – I brought-” Gob pulls away, nodding towards the coffee table, and Tony follows his gaze to focus on a condom and a bottle of lube.

“I see that,” he replies. “You came prepared. You’ve been planning this all afternoon, haven’t you? Just waiting for me to get home?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s hot, Gobie. You just couldn’t keep me off your mind, huh?”

Gob shakes his head, blushing slightly, and Tony leans in to kiss him, pushing him back against the cushion at the same time, his head resting against the armrest. Their lips still locked together, he kisses Gob hard on the mouth, then pulls away and kisses gently along his jawline, dragging his beard across Gob’s chin as the other man squirms beneath him.

“Fuck, _Tony_ -” Gob gasps out, cutting himself off with a little involuntary giggle as Tony’s beard tickles the more sensitive portions of his neck. He moans as he feels Tony suck down, then release, then suck down, then release, never quite lingering in one spot long enough to leave a mark.

Wanting to try something new, Tony darts downward slightly, running his beard across Gob’s erect right nipple. Gob squirms sharply, another helpless giggle slipping past his lips, apparently more ticklish there than either one of them had realized. Tony takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking down hard, and as his teeth scrape across it Gob lets out a little yelp. Tony lets go immediately, eyes peering up at Gob for a sign that he’s not in distress.

“No, Tony, I like that,” he promises. “I r-really _really_ like that.”

Tony switches to the other side, repeating the process – starting, of course, with that little goatee tease that made Gob go crazy. It yields the same result, as does the rest of Tony’s foreplay – right down to that nervous little yelp when his teeth get involved. Again Tony lets go immediately, checking to make sure Gob’s okay.

“Tony, _please_ ,” Gob whines, and Tony runs his goatee over Gob’s nipples again, causing his boyfriend to squirm uncontrollably, yet another bout of breathless laughter escaping from his mouth.

“You’re awfully giggly tonight,” Tony observes, smirking. “Even moreso than usual.”

“I can’t help it, baby,” Gob protests. “That _really_ tickles.”

Tony just gazes down at him for a moment. His hair’s a little messed up and his cheeks are a little flushed, his eyes full of something that can only be described as pure adoration, and his lips have broken out into one of the widest crooked smiles Tony’s ever seen. _Fuck_ , he loves this guy. Jesus Christ, he loves this man so much. He can’t believe how lucky he is, to find someone so _same_ , someone who shares his passions, his priorities in life, his hopes and dreams, who treats him like he hung the moon and who managed, against all odds, to rescue him from a life in _Branson_ – and, moreover, a life in which he had to be straight.

He can’t put any of that into words, either, though, so instead he leans in, kissing Gob as deeply on the mouth as he’s humanly capable of. This is much easier, he decides, than having to say it. This is _much_ less terrifying than telling another man you love him. Gob moans desperately into his mouth, pulling him in close as their cocks throb against each other, and he wonders if maybe Gob already knows.

They break for air, and Tony realizes there’s precum all over their stomachs. He knows some of it came from himself, but he’s pretty sure Gob contributed _at least_ half of it.

“You really liked that kiss, huh?” he teases, rubbing it into Gob’s abs.

“Y-you did too,” Gob breathes.

“Yeah,” Tony agrees. “Yeah, I did. And I know what else we’ll both really like.”

He scoots back a little, placing his hands on the backs of Gob’s knees, and gently lifts Gob’s calves to tilt his hips upward. Dropping down onto his own knees and elbows, he sets Gob’s legs down over his shoulders, bringing his face level with Gob’s taint.

“ _Fuck_ , Tony,” Gob breathes. He knows exactly what’s coming, and he’s got goosebumps just _thinking_ about the way it feels to have Tony’s tongue inside his hole.

Tony considers poking fun at his eagerness, but truth be told, he’s just as eager himself. Nudging Gob’s cheeks apart, he sticks his tongue out slowly, running it up and down Gob’s crack, then dragging it directly over his hole to reach his taint. He repeats the motion twice, then zeroes in on Gob’s rim, circling it once, twice, three times, edging closer to the inside with each consecutive spin, and Gob shivers, moaning softly.

Then Tony pushes in, and Gob cries out, quickly redirecting the noise into a, “Don’t stop, Tony, _please_.”

Tony moans in reply, his lips and tongue sending subtle vibrations through Gob’s rectum, and Gob tries his absolute hardest not to squirm at the sensation. He inadvertently clenches down, which only magnifies his pleasure, and a loud moan slips out of his mouth as he relaxes again. Tony’s fingers move up, stroking his perineum, and he nearly loses his mind – Tony’s doing what he’d thought was impossible, stimulating his prostate while his tongue is inside of him.

Tony pulls away for air just in time; Gob had been on the verge of having to ask him to stop so he wouldn’t cum prematurely. He’s breathing nearly as hard as Tony is as he recedes from the edge, still moaning very softly at the thought of how good that felt.

“That felt good, huh?” Tony asks, as though reading his mind.

“R- _really_ good,” he breathes, nodding.

Tony nods back. “Yeah, I thought that finger thing might do the trick. I did a little light research while I was at work today, kind of read up on the subject.”

“So you were planning this too,” Gob points out, grinning.

“I might’ve been,” Tony teases. “You ready to ride me?”

Gob nods eagerly, sitting back up, and Tony grabs the condom, unwraps it, and rolls it onto himself. Reaching for the lube next, he squirts some into his hand, taking perhaps slightly longer to rub it into himself than necessary as an excuse to sneak a little desperately-needed friction. If Gob notices, he doesn’t say anything, too busy positioning himself over Tony, a knee on either side of him and both hands on his shoulders. Tony wraps his own arms around Gob’s back, holding him in place to prevent him from falling off the couch as he maneuvers himself into a squatting position.

With Gob now steady, Tony lets go, squirting out a tiny bit more lube onto his fingers. He traces them teasingly around Gob’s rim before pushing in, and Gob moans softly as they enter his body. His hole is already relaxed and open, but Tony can’t resist feeling around inside him a little more just for fun.

“Tony, _please_ ,” he whines, impatient.

“You’re a slut, aren’t you, Gobie?” Tony teases.

“I’m _your_ slut, Tony,” Gob replies, and Tony moans.

“Fuck,” he breathes, positioning the tip of his cock just below Gob’s hole. “Yeah, you are.”

Gob lowers himself into a seated position, his eyes going slightly wide and a moan escaping his lips as he feels Tony enter him completely. It takes him a moment to get the angle right – he’s used to Tony doing that part for him, and Tony somehow knows exactly which spot to hit every time. He moans a little louder as he finds it, and Tony moans back, incredibly turned on by the blissed-out look on Gob’s face as he begins fucking himself on his cock. That settles it, he decides – he wants to feel what Gob’s feeling.

“Kiss me?” he asks, and Gob nods, leaning in.

He remembers this time that Tony just ate his ass, but he decides he really and truly _doesn’t_ care too much about that – he’s had much worse things in his mouth over the course of his life, and he keeps his ass _very_ clean. Plus, it means he gets to kiss Tony, which is always a win-win. Especially kissing Tony while Tony’s inside of him – having Tony’s cock in his ass and Tony’s tongue in his mouth at the same time just makes him feel so _full_ , almost like his life was never empty.

“You know,” he says as they break for air, “that’s the one thing I don’t like about being bent over-”

“That we can’t kiss during,” he and Tony finish together. “Same.”

He leans back in, moaning into Tony’s mouth as he feels Tony throb inside him, and Tony moans back, reaching one hand in between them to stroke Gob’s cock. He knows Gob is supposed to be doing most of the work here, but he can’t resist thrusting his hips upward to match his rhythm. The hand that isn’t pumping Gob is still holding him in place, fingernails lightly digging into the skin on his freckled back. Gob moans into his mouth again, and Tony realizes he’s getting close, _very_ close, but it all feels so good and he doesn’t want to stop.

He’s pretty sure Gob is getting close, too, because his hand is all wet with precum now, and he strokes Gob a little faster as his boyfriend begins to whimper. They separate for air again, locking eyes, and each can see in the other’s expression how close he is to the edge. Wordlessly, Gob leans back in, and as their lips lock back together Tony feels himself slip over it. He desperately clenches his muscles, hoping to hold back for just a _little_ longer, not wanting to cum before Gob does, but he’s long past the point of being in control of his orgasm, and despite his most valiant efforts he has no choice but to give in and let it happen.

It feels incredible, though, and he moans Gob’s name into his mouth as he pulses over and over again into the condom. He feels something wet all over his stomach, and he realizes he’s not the only one who’s moaning. Gob’s gone almost completely still, save for shivering in euphoria, his whole body trembling as he empties his balls, and Tony can’t help but take notice of how much more intense it seems to be for him when his prostate is involved. Okay, yeah, he _definitely_ wants to try that.

Their lips separate as they both come down from it, and Gob wiggles to get Tony out of him, a little too sensitive post-orgasm to keep him inside. Tony realizes what he’s doing and helps him out, hugging him tightly afterwards, and Gob, still straddling him, melts into Tony’s arms.

“D-did you like that?” he asks, slightly out of breath.

“I _loved_ that,” Tony replies. “You were perfect.”

“Same,” Gob says back. “I mean, you were too.”

“You know I wasn’t complaining, though, right?” Tony teases. “About you never being on top?”

“No, yeah, I know. I just-”

“You just wanted to try it?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Well, I’m glad we did.”

“Same.”

For a moment they’re both quiet, their breathing returning to normal, and then Gob remembers something. “Tony, did you, uh – what did you say you wanted to do tomorrow?”

The corners of Tony’s lips curve upward. “Tomorrow night,” he says, “I want _you_ to fuck _me_.”

-

Gob’s really beginning to wonder(somebody said!) if the secret to perfect sleep is waking up in Tony’s bed. Or maybe it’s having Tony’s arms wrapped around him, close enough to feel him breathe. Sleep has never been something that’s come easily to him, at least not until now. Now all he has to do is listen to Tony’s heartbeat against his back and he’s out like a light. He feels needed suddenly. He feels _wanted_ suddenly. He feels _full_.

He wakes up Tuesday morning to find Tony in bed across from him, on top of the covers, fully dressed. He yawns, lazily stretching out, and Tony scoots a little closer.

“Good morning, handsome,” he says.

“Good morning,” Gob replies, yawning again. “H-how long have you been up?”

“Little while. I went ahead and got ready. Made some coffee, if you want any. I thought I’d let you sleep since you looked so peaceful.”

“Oh. I didn’t – I didn’t hear your alarm.”

Tony chuckles. “Yeah, I didn’t set it last night. I’ve been waking up pretty early anyway. I think I’m still on Branson time.” He rolls his eyes. “Did you sleep well?”

“I always do when I’m with you,” Gob replies, not quite awake enough to realize how mushy he sounds.

“Same,” Tony replies, leaning in for a quick kiss. With their bodies pressed against each other, he can feel something poking him, even through the comforter between them. “Do you have something for me down there?” he teases.

Gob’s eyes go a little wide and a light blush appears in his cheeks. He hadn’t quite been aware of it yet, but he most definitely does. “I-I might,” he admits.

“Mm,” Tony replies, pulling back the comforter. Gob blushes a little deeper – this is some _serious_ morning wood, and his decision last night not to put on underwear means he’s got a full-on pants tent.

“You were dreaming about me, weren’t you?” Tony teases, admiring it.

“M-maybe.”

“Let’s see if I can make your dreams come true,” Tony says, reaching for the waistband of Gob’s pajama pants, and Gob nods, careful not to blurt out that he already has.

His erection springs free as Tony slowly tugs his pants off, a string of precum already visible dangling from the tip. Tony leans in and sucks it off, and Gob lets out a loud moan. He’s incredibly sensitive down there right now, and his hips buck forward as Tony pulls back his foreskin to trace his tongue around the slit.

Tony lowers his lips, taking the tip of Gob’s throbbing cock into his mouth, and sucks down around it for a moment before progressing further, bobbing his head up and down as he takes in a little more of Gob each time. He can tell that Gob won’t last very long, and he suspects Gob might not possess the wherewithal in his just-woke-up state to warn him beforehand, so he goes ahead and mentally prepares himself for Gob’s orgasm.

Gob moans as Tony deepthroats him, resisting the urge to run his hands through Tony’s hair – it looks so good right now, and he doesn’t want to ruin it. He settles for Tony’s shoulders instead, gripping down hard as his hips buck forward. He can’t help but giggle and squirm each time Tony’s beard brushes against his balls, and the fact that they’re so full right now means the tickling has another effect.

“Tony!” he cries out, caught more off-guard than Tony by his body’s reaction. “I’m gonna – I’m cumming!”

Tony moans around him, unable to acknowledge it any other way, and tries his best not to spill any of Gob’s load. He’s almost surprised by how much he enjoys the feeling – Gob actually _does_ taste really good, much better than any of the other guys he’s blown, and he doesn’t even mind having to hold it in his mouth for a few seconds while he waits for Gob to make eye contact. Of course, he doesn’t _have_ to wait, but the little moan that leaves Gob’s lips as he watches Tony swallow is well worth the slight delay. He kisses Gob’s cock softly afterward, and Gob moans again.

“Hey,” Tony says, moving up towards Gob’s face. “Was that as good as your dream?”

“Better,” Gob breathes. “You’ve got a little – on your beard-”

Tony reaches up to wipe it off, but Gob grabs his hand halfway.

“I’ll get it,” he says, leaning in to lick it off.

“Thanks,” Tony replies after a quick kiss.

“So can I…” Gob starts, his eyes trailing downward to Tony’s bulge.

Tony shakes his head. “Nah, I’ve gotta go to work. We don’t have time.”

Gob looks devastated. “But-”

“Don’t worry,” Tony says slyly. “You’ll get a chance to repay me. I meant to tell you this last night, but we got a little distracted. Sally’s gone for the rest of the week.”

Gob grins. “So that means-”

“Exactly,” Tony replies. “I’ll see you there.”

-

It’s mid-to-late morning when Gob heads over to Tony’s office. He hasn’t been to Sitwell in years, not since he was fired for having too many good ideas, but he still, surprisingly enough, remembers exactly how to get there. He calls Tony to ask for directions anyway, just because he likes to hear the sound of Tony’s voice. Technically it’s not _exactly_ a lie – he’s never driven to Sitwell _from_ Tony’s place, even if he very well knows how to.

He’s not sure if it’s nerves, or if he maybe shouldn’t have finished off Tony’s pot of coffee, but he kind of has to pee when he gets there. Well, not kind of. He _definitely_ has to pee, and he figures he should probably do that before he visits Tony. He heads past the receptionist towards the men’s room, and that’s when he runs into the very man he’s here to not see yet.

“Hey,” Tony says.

“Hey,” he replies. “I was about to come see you, _because I_ _hate you so much_ – sorry, there was a guy walking past – but I have to take a whiz first.”

“Same! I knew you were about to come up here, _since_ _we’re rivals and we hate each other_ – sorry, that’s Bill. I don’t know what his problem is. He’s always walking around – but I _also_ have to take a whiz first.”

“So I guess we should-”

“Yeah, I guess we should probably do that.”

They enter the bathroom together, both feeling slightly awkward, and the awkwardness only increases when they both unintentionally head for the same urinal.

“Oh, were you – did you want this one?” Gob asks.

“Well, yeah, I was gonna – unless _you_ want it?”

“Well, I did, but if you want it, I won’t – I mean, I could use any of these.”

“Yeah, same, I could too. They all work. But, I mean, if you want this one-”

“Well, if _you_ want this one-”

“Well, if we both want this one,” Tony suggests, “then maybe we could both use it. At the same time. I think there’s enough room.”

Gob isn’t sure why he likes that idea so much. “Yeah, I think that would work.”

“But we should probably – I mean, if we’re both gonna be using it at the same time, we should probably – you know, we should probably help each other aim. Just to make sure there’s no splashback.”

Oh, so _that’s_ why he likes that idea so much. “Yeah, definitely. Wouldn’t want to have any splashback.”

“And we should probably help each other unzip too, just to be _really_ safe.”

“Yeah,” Gob agrees, already reaching for Tony’s fly. “No such thing as _too_ safe, in a situation like this.”

There’s nothing weird about the situation, Gob decides. It’s just two men, secretly boyfriends, outwardly rivals, alone in a men’s room, holding each other’s dicks while they each take a much-needed piss into the same urinal. That’s not weird at all. It’s surprisingly intimate, actually. And it’s kind of turning him on. Not the peeing part, but the part where they’re alone in the men’s room holding each other’s dicks. Then again, _anything_ that involves touching Tony’s dick is pretty much a turn-on for him.

It’s the part _after_ the peeing part, the part where they shake each other off, that _really_ turns into something Tony has to shove him into a stall for.

“I don’t want to get caught,” he explains, locking the door. “Some guy walks in on us and I’m out of a job.”

“But doesn’t that just make it hotter? The fact that some guy could come in here at any moment and see us?”

“Yeah, it does.” Tony smirks. “Which is why I’m _not_ gonna ask you to keep it down.”

Gob starts to protest that he’s not _that_ loud, but then Tony grabs his dick again and the moan that exits his mouth proves otherwise. The acoustics of the mostly-empty bathroom only amplify the sound, and Gob very nearly clamps a hand to his mouth in shock before remembering what Tony just said.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes.

Tony just smirks, stroking him a little faster, and he reaches forward and takes Tony’s cock back into his own hand.

“Aw, _fuck_ ,” Tony moans back. “I’ve been wanting you to touch me all morning. I’ve been sitting at my desk halfway hard just thinking about you.”

“Careful, Tony,” Gob teases. “You haven’t even bottomed yet and you’re already turning into a slut.”

“I’ve always been a slut, Gobie,” Tony retorts. “You know that.”

“Yeah, I do,” Gob agrees. “Same!”

“Same,” Tony repeats, thumbing Gob’s cock head, and Gob moans again. He quickly does the same thing to Tony – _and did Tony just whimper a little_? He really must be desperate. Gob repeats the motion, and Tony makes that same noise again. Then Tony pushes him up against the partition, and suddenly he’s the one whimpering.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Tony teases.

“ _Fuck_ , Tony,” he gasps out. His hand is still on Tony’s dick, and despite slowing down, he hasn’t stopped stroking. He speeds up again, and Tony moans.

“You’re gonna make me cum all over your suit if you keep going,” Tony warns, thrusting into Gob’s hand.

“Maybe that’s what I want,” Gob counters, stroking even faster. He can feel the slick of precum between his fingers, and he knows Tony’s getting close. He himself isn’t too far behind – the thrill of doing something so sexual in such a public setting is going straight to his cock, the possibility of getting caught sending excited shivers down his spine.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony breathes. “I’m _so_ close, Gobie. I’m right on the edge right now.”

“Then cum for me, Tony,” Gob replies, his eyes locking onto Tony’s and his voice dropping down, and Tony does.

Moaning Gob’s name, he turns slightly to the side, doing his best to aim his pulsing cock away from Gob’s expensive suit pants. He mostly succeeds, his orgasm splattering the partition beside his boyfriend, and Gob keeps on stroking until his non-synthetic ball is drained completely and he has to push Gob’s hand away.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he repeats, his head still spinning. For a moment he just stands there, staring blankly at his mess as the world around him settles back into focus.

“ _Tony_ ,” Gob whimpers, a pained expression on his face, and suddenly Tony snaps back into reality.

“What’s wrong, Gobie?” he teases.

“You – you let go of me. I – I want – I _need_ -” his hand is reaching for his own hard, throbbing cock, and Tony playfully swats it away.

“You want to cum, don’t you, Gobie?”

“ _Please_ , Tony, I _need_ -”

“Well, since you’re begging so nicely…” one hand on Gob’s cock and the other on his shoulder, Tony spins him around to face the partition they just defiled. Stroking steadily, slower at first and then speeding up, he steers Gob back towards the edge and then straight over it, finishing his moaning, whimpering boyfriend off in the exact same spot.

When Gob’s breathing returns to normal, he turns to Tony. “I-I thought you said you were gonna do that on my suit.”

Tony smirks, tucking himself back into his pants. “Yeah, I thought about it, but I didn’t want to ruin it. Because then you’d have to go home and change, and I kind of like having you here.”

“Same,” Gob replies as Tony grabs some toilet paper to clean up their mess. “I kind of like being here.”

Then they hear the unmistakable sound of a urinal flush, followed by the sink turning on, and then the sound of footsteps exiting the bathroom.

“Shit,” Tony says. “There was somebody in here and we didn’t even notice.”

“Whoops,” Gob replies, smirking as he re-zips his fly. “Well, he probably didn’t know it was us. We only said each other’s names like three times. He probably didn’t even hear.”

“Yeah, probably not,” Tony agrees, also smirking. He flushes the toilet paper containing the evidence, and they exit the stall, washing their hands at separate sinks, then head for Tony’s office, Tony leading the way.

“I’ve got a meeting after lunch,” he says, seating himself on the couch, “but other than that my schedule’s free. I might have to take a few phone calls, or answer a few questions at some point, but it’s nothing you can’t stick around for.”

“Cool,” Gob replies. “I guess we can do some more of that boyfriend stuff we did over the weekend.”

“Yeah, I guess we can,” Tony agrees.

“And if anyone comes in here,” Gob continues, smirking, “I can just hide under your desk.”

“You don’t have to-” Tony starts, and then he realizes where Gob’s going with that. “Oh, uh, yeah. You can definitely do that.”

“I could do it right now, even,” Gob suggests.

Tony smirks. “Let’s give it a few minutes, at least. Maybe we could just sit and talk first.”

“That works too,” Gob agrees, sitting down beside Tony. He likes the idea of just sitting and talking with Tony just as much as he likes the other idea, the one about blowing Tony underneath his desk. Talking to Tony always feels like a blowjob for his mind – is that why people say _mind blown_?

“Nice office, by the way,” he says.

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Tony replies. “Little plain, in my opinion. Doesn’t really have too much _personality_. I mean, what does this bleak décor say about me? That I’m just another business suit?”

“A really nice one, though,” Gob protests. “Worth seven grand, _easy_. I’d even pay more than that.”

“I’m sure you would,” Tony says, smirking. “Luckily for you, you get me for free.”

“Same,” Gob replies. “I mean, I am lucky.”

“Same!” Tony says. “So am I. I mean, you brought me back from Branson. You pretty much brought me back from the dead.”

“Well, I _am_ The Amazing Jesus,” Gob teases. “That guy did that type of stuff all the time.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t know,” Tony replies. “So, uh, are you still gonna be doing that shtick? Your whole ‘Christian magician’ gig?”

Gob thinks about it for a second. “Probably not. I mean, with you being the gay magician, and us being boyfriends, but also business rivals… there’s too much tainting of the taints. Branding of the brands. Brand – taint – _what_ – taint-branding? Brand-tainting?”

“It was that last one, yeah,” Tony says. “Tainting each other’s brands.”

“Well, I think my taint’s already been branded,” Gob replies. “Every Christian chick I see has on a Tony Wonder necklace.”

Tony frowns. “A what?”

“You know, with the T on it?”

“The T?”

“Yeah, the little T. T for Tony?”

“Gob, I don’t-” suddenly it hits him, and he chuckles softly. “Gobie, are you talking about a cross?”

“Across what?”

“No, a _cross_. The Christian symbol. You were handcuffed to one. Don’t you-”

Gob looks confused. “Yeah, I was handcuffed to a – but that was a huge thing. This – what I’m talking about – this is just a little tiny – it fits on a necklace.”

“Yeah, no, I know, it’s a lot smaller, but it’s the same symbol.”

Gob’s face is a little pink. “Oh. Well, I guess – I guess that does make a little bit more sense, possibly.”

“Have you been associating cross necklaces with me this whole time?”

Now Gob’s face is more than a little pink. “I-it looks just like a little T! T for Tony!”

“No, my thing is Ws. W for Wonder. You know, the air quotes, the beard, the whole, ‘did somebody say…’”

“Y-yeah, I know, but _I_ call you Tony.”

Tony chuckles again, but he stops when he notices how embarrassed Gob looks. “Hey, baby, it’s not a big deal. I can see how you’d get confused. Simple mistake. It’s just funny, you associating a Christian symbol with me when I’m-”

“Gay?” Gob asks.

“Jewish,” Tony finishes. “But yeah, that too.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Gob says. “I knew that. Because of your dick, and because you gave me that Hanukkah cookie you pulled out of your eye that one time.”

Tony’s tempted to ask what’s wrong with his dick, jokingly of course, but he asks something else instead. “You remember the Hanukkah cookie?”

“Of course I do,” Gob replies. “When you gave it to me our hands almost touched.”

“That’s gay, Gobie.”

“Says the guy who made a living calling himself the gay magician.”

“Yeah, which means I would know.”

“Does it?” Gob asks. “I’m not sure I believe you. I think I might need a little _convincing_ , if you know what I mean.”

“I think I do know what you mean,” Tony replies, his own smirk matching Gob’s. He abruptly leans forward, one hand finding its way behind Gob’s back and the other behind his head, and pulls him into a kiss. Caught slightly off-guard by the gesture, Gob lets out a soft moan as he melts into Tony’s embrace. Tony kisses him deeper, moaning back, and by the time he pulls away for air they’re both noticeably aroused.

“That enough convincing for you?” Tony teases.

Gob nods, his face flushed. “Maybe we could move this to the desk.”

Tony nods back. “I’d like that.”

“Me too,” Gob agrees.

They both stand up, heading in that direction, and Tony sits down in his office chair behind his desk while Gob crawls underneath it. Slightly too eager to get things going, he winds up bumping his head as he settles into position.

“Fuck!”

Tony looks down at him, concerned. “Careful. Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I’m not hurt,” Gob lies. “Barely felt it, actually.”

“You sure?”

“I’m fine.”

Tony doesn’t look convinced. “Here, how about I-” he rolls his chair back a few inches, and Gob scoots forward to meet him.

“Okay, yeah, that is better.”

“Thought so.”

Gob reaches up without a word, unzipping Tony’s pants and carefully guiding his cock through the fly of his underwear and out into the open. Tony’s not all the way hard yet, but he’s certainly getting there, and Gob strokes him a few times before taking his cock head into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony breathes, and Gob sucks down a little harder, drawing his head back before taking in a little more. He repeats the process, progressing further each time, and his eyes tilt upwards to observe the pleasured look on Tony’s face. He knows Tony’s trying to be still and quiet in case anyone walks by – just a guy sitting at a desk, definitely not getting sucked off by another guy hiding underneath it. He’s pretty sure the door to the office is still open, and he almost hopes someone _does_ walk by. He doesn’t exactly _want_ to get caught with his mouth around another man’s dick, but the _idea_ of getting caught is certainly having an effect on his own.

Then Tony suddenly goes completely stiff, nearly closing his legs with Gob’s head between them. Gob almost lets go to ask what’s wrong, but a woman’s voice answers that question for him. He misses what exactly she says – something about an email, maybe?

“Y-yeah, I got it,” Tony replies, and Gob wonders if the stutter is a result of what his mouth is doing. He swirls his tongue around Tony’s slit, and Tony inhales sharply. “Can’t – can’t a guy take more than five minutes to respond every once and a while?”

“Just making sure,” Sally replies. “This is an important meeting, Tony. Don’t fuck this up for me.”

“Uh, yeah, speaking of important meetings, weren’t you s-supposed to be having one, you know, on the other side of the country right now? Didn’t you tell me yesterday you’d be in DC for the rest of the week?”

“Yeah, I _will_ be, starting today. I’m headed to the airport right after this. My flight leaves in a couple hours.”

“Does it? Huh. That’s weird. Could’ve sworn you said your flight was y-yesterday.”

“No, it was always today. I thought I’d check in on the company first. You know, make sure things were running smoothly.”

“Yeah, yeah, well, everything’s fine.” Gob swallows around him, and his hips thrust forward, the tiniest of moans escaping his lips. He quickly turns it into a cough. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Well, you’ve certainly convinced me,” she says sarcastically.

“Yeah, I’ve been told I can be very convincing,” he shoots back, gripping the armrests of his chair so hard his knuckles are turning white. His hips keep bucking forward of their own accord, and Gob keeps swallowing around him, and Jesus Christ, why is she still standing there? Is he gonna have to cum with her watching? He can’t do that. She knows what his orgasm face looks like. “So, uh, is that it, or did you actually need something from me?”

“No, that’s it.”

Gob can tell she’s still standing there, and nearly thirty seconds pass by before he finally hears the sound of high heels clicking away in the opposite direction. He spends the whole time teasing Tony, sucking down hard around his cock, and once she disappears around the corner Tony breathes an audible sigh of relief, his entire body relaxing.

“Fuck,” he whispers. “I thought she was never gonna leave.”

Gob looks up, making eye contact with Tony, and they both burst out laughing – Tony moreso than Gob, who chokes a little on Tony’s cock when he tries and nearly has to let go for a second to catch his breath.

“Fuck,” Tony repeats, his own breath now coming in quick little pants. “I can’t hold back anymore, Gobie. I’m gonna cum.”

Gob nods, moaning around Tony’s cock as he deepthroats it, and almost instantly he feels Tony pump spurt after spurt of hot semen into his mouth. Tony’s head is thrown back, his eyes shut, and Gob can tell that he’s trying his hardest not to moan, biting his lip in a desperate attempt to keep himself quiet. His efforts pay off, save for a few little whimpers, and afterwards his eyes open to gaze down at Gob. Gob swallows, then softly kisses Tony’s cock, then breaks out into a grin, unable to hide his happiness.

“How was that?” he asks.

“Amazing,” Tony breathes. “You always are.”

“Same!” Gob agrees, carefully tucking Tony back into his pants. “For you, I mean. You’re same. Amazing.”

“Here, let me help you up,” Tony says, rolling his chair back enough for Gob to crawl out from underneath the desk. He does so, and Tony takes him by the hand, pulling him back up to his feet. “Is your head okay?”

“I don’t even feel it anymore,” Gob replies, and this time he’s telling the truth.

“Good,” Tony says, standing up. “You’ve gotta be careful doing stuff like that, Gobie, you know. You’re so _tall_ …” he runs his hand along Gob’s chest over his shirt, and he feels his boyfriend shiver at his touch. Feeling lower with his other hand, he finds his way in between Gob’s legs, where he finds a prominent bulge waiting for him. “…and so _hard_ , too.”

“Wh-what can I say?” Gob stammers. “Maybe I just really like sucking you off.”

“Mm,” Tony replies. “Maybe _I_ just really like _being_ sucked off. So much that I’ll have to repay you for it.”

“B-but that was already repayment,” Gob points out. “For this morning, remember? Now we’re even.”

“You trying to talk me out of it, babe?” Tony teases.

“N-no, of course not! I just-”

“Come on, Gobie,” Tony insists. “Let me make you feel good.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Gob concedes(although _concedes_ isn’t really the right word, since he was never against it in the first place). “You really can be very convincing.”

Tony smirks. “Hang on one second, though,” he says, moving to shut the door. “Just a precaution. People might get the wrong idea about our rivalry if they find out I’ve got the head of the Austero-Bluth company tied up in my office.”

“Tied up?” Gob asks, intrigued.

“Yeah, tied up,” Tony confirms, his hands loosening Gob’s tie. “Consensually, of course.”

“ _Very_ consensually,” Gob agrees, nodding. He likes this idea too. He likes it a lot, in fact.

Tony smirks again, then pulls Gob’s tie all the way off. Grabbing his office chair, he rolls it right behind Gob, directing the other man to sit down. Gob does so, and he guides Gob’s hands around the back of the chair, then carefully binds his wrists together using the tie. The knot is loose enough to remain comfortable, but secure enough to prevent Gob’s hands from slipping out, and even though Gob probably _could_ lift his arms up over the back of the chair and free himself if he really wanted to, he has no desire to try.

This is the first time he’s been bound since he got out of that boulder, he realizes, and his heart rate speeds up for a brief moment while his dick goes slightly soft. He hadn’t been aware of it, but he’d developed an aversion to handcuffs after spending weeks trapped inside that storage locker before the paramedics cut him out of them. But this is different. This isn’t handcuffs. It’s just his tie, and he’s not stuck alone in the boulder with no way to call for help. He’s with the love of his life in a building full of people, and there’s a look on Tony’s face that reassures him he’d never do anything to hurt him. He relaxes, feeling his heart rate return to normal and his cock stiffen back up.

“You good like this?” Tony asks, and he nods eagerly. “Well, in that case…”

Tony reaches for Gob’s collar, unbuttoning his shirt from the top down, going as slowly as possible just to tease him. Gob squirms a little, not used to having his hands out of the picture, and Tony smirks as he continues all the way down Gob’s abdomen. He untucks Gob’s shirt as leisurely as possible, dragging his wrists over Gob’s throbbing bulge, and his smirk gets a little wider as Gob’s hips buck slightly forward.

“Tony, _come on_ ,” Gob whines.

“You’re eager, aren’t you?” Tony teases. “I’m getting there. Have a little _patience_ , Gobie.”

“I _am_ patient,” Gob argues, both fully aware that he isn’t and fully convinced that he is. “I’m the most patient guy you’ll ever-” Tony unbuttons his pants and unzips his fly in a matter of milliseconds, and the change of pace makes him lose his train of thought. “ _Fuck_.”

“The most patient guy I’ll ever fuck, huh?” Tony teases, stroking him through his briefs. “We’ll see about that.”

He gets down on his knees, and Gob realizes he has no idea what Tony’s planning on doing to him. He wants to ask, but the element of surprise is also turning him on, so he stays silent, save for a quiet moan or two as Tony keeps on stroking. Tony’s strokes are passive, though, teasing and almost lazy, and he’s about to speak up just to get things going when Tony suddenly reaches inside his briefs, pulling his cock out into the open and pumping him hard and fast.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moans again, his hips thrusting forward. He squirms against his restraints, feeling helpless in a good way as Tony’s hand speeds up. Then Tony slows down again, and he whines involuntarily.

“You ever been edged before, Gobie?” Tony asks, still stroking.

Gob has to think for a moment. _Surely_ he has, but nothing’s coming to mind – at least, nothing that involves another person. With women he used to get so focused on finishing that it would happen before he intended it to, some sort of subconscious overcompensation for those times he wasn’t able to finish. With men he’s never really had to _focus_ on finishing – it happens, without fail, whether he intends it to or not. Either way, he’s never been one to remain on the edge for long.

“Not by someone else,” he says finally.

“Well, I think you’ll like it,” Tony replies.

“Same,” Gob admits.

Tony smirks again, then leans in, taking the tip of Gob’s cock into his mouth. He sucks down around it for a moment, then lets go, then suddenly takes Gob’s cock in all the way, his beard brushing up against his balls as he deepthroats him. Gob giggles helplessly, writhing around in his seat, and he moans deeply as Tony swallows vigorously around him.

Then Tony releases him, and again Gob whines. He’d been getting closer – not exactly _close_ yet, but definitely _close_ to close, and he needs more friction. Tony takes his cock back into his hand, stroking him slowly for around thirty seconds, then speeds up for about the same amount of time before removing his hand completely. Gob’s cock twitches sharply, and a noticeable amount of precum oozes out.

“Already, huh?” Tony teases. “God, you’re so hot. You’re such a slut, aren’t you? You want me so bad.”

Gob nods. “ _So_ bad, Tony. _Fuck_. I _need_ you. I-”

He stops himself there, because yet again he almost blurted out those three little words that could ruin everything. Tony doesn’t seem to notice, though. He leans back in, swirling his tongue around Gob’s slit and lapping up the precum that leaked out of him. He goes back to pumping next, again going at a leisurely pace, and even then Gob’s hips buck forward with every stroke.

“Tony, I’m close,” he warns after a minute or two.

“Are you?” Tony teases. “Guess I better slow down then.”

Gob wants to protest that he’s already going almost _agonizingly_ slow, but then Tony’s speed drops even further and he realizes he was wrong. That was nothing. _This_ is agony. Beautiful, painful agony. It feels so good to have Tony touching him at all, but he needs _more_. He’s at the point where, if his hands weren’t tied, he’d be doing something about it himself.

“Tony, _please_ ,” he whines.

Suddenly Tony speeds up again, pumping him faster and faster, and he cries out in ecstasy. Tony immediately lets go, and more precum slips out of Gob’s throbbing cock.

“Tony, _please_ ,” he moans. “I’m right on the edge. _Please_ keep going.”

“You’re right where I want you, then,” Tony replies, smirking. “That’s why they call it _edge_ -ing.”

“ _Please_ , Tony,” Gob whines. “Keep going.”

Tony pretends to contemplate it for a moment. “Tell you what. I’ll keep going, but only if you promise not to cum.”

“I promise, Tony,” Gob breathes. “I won’t cum yet. I swear.”

“A promise is a promise, Gobie,” Tony replies. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

He takes Gob’s cock back into his hand, stroking deliberately one, two, three times, then speeds up, stroking one, two, three times again, and Gob’s hips thrust forward with every motion. He stops after that, teasingly stroking the air above Gob’s twitching erection, and Gob fidgets in his seat, needing to feel Tony’s fingers against his skin.

“ _Please_ , Tony,” he whines again. “Keep going.”

“Don’t cum,” Tony reminds him. “Be good for me, Gobie.”

“I’ll be good, Tony. I’ll be _so_ good for you. I won’t cum. I promise I won’t.”

Tony repeats his previous motions several more times, and Gob suddenly realizes just how hard of a promise that might be to keep. He’s having to actively hold back now, even with Tony’s fingers just dancing in the air above him. His balls feel so heavy, so achingly full, even just the slightest touch in danger of pushing him over the edge. He wants to feel Tony’s touch, though, he _needs_ to feel Tony’s touch-

“Don’t cum,” Tony repeats, and Gob nods desperately. His face is all contorted from the effort of holding back, and he can’t seem to sit still, his hips bucking forward subtly with each passing second. Tony gives him a moment to get himself back under control, then leans back in, locking his lips around Gob’s cock head and swirling his tongue across his slit.

Immediately Gob cries out, and Tony lets go.

“Tony, I _can’t_ – y-you’re gonna make me – if you keep doing that – I _can’t_ -”

He struggles to even get the words out, and Tony wonders if maybe he’s pushed him a little too far. He gazes up at his boyfriend, observing his expression. For a second he’s sure Gob is about to lose it completely, but it turns out to be just a little more precum.

“Don’t cum yet, Gobie,” he says again. “Be good for me.”

“I’m – I’m trying not to, Tony,” Gob gasps out. “I’m trying _so hard_.”

“You’re doing so good,” Tony reassures him, and he moans softly. “Just a little while longer.”

Gob moans again, nearly coming undone at the words. He’s not sure if it’s that he’s nearly been given permission, or that Tony called him good again, or both, or neither, but it’s taking literally everything he has now not to lose it as Tony strokes. Not to mention, being _told_ not to cum is a turn-on, which makes it that much harder not to cum.

“I’m really struggling,” he admits, barely aware that he’s speaking out loud. He can’t think right now, can’t do _anything_ except clench his muscles as hard as he can and hope that’s enough. Tony’s hand is suddenly squeezing down hard around the base of his cock, and he’s able to relax a little – with Tony holding him like that, he couldn’t cum even if he wanted to.

Of course, he _does_ want to, he wants to more than practically anything, but he also wants to keep his promise to Tony, and he wants that second one a little more. His breathing slows, and only then does he realize it had sped up. He squirms a little more against his restraints, hoping to get comfortable, but the thing making him _un_ comfortable is that his balls are turning blue. Well, figuratively anyway. He can’t see them with Tony’s hand in the way, but he hopes they’re not _actually_ turning blue.

“You’re so full of cum for me,” Tony observes. He tickles Gob’s balls with his other hand, and Gob yelps. If Tony wasn’t still squeezing him, he’s sure he would’ve slipped over the edge. Tony immediately stops tickling, moving his hand away, then gradually relaxes his grip with the other, switching from squeezing to very slowly stroking. He speeds up for just a single stroke, and Gob yelps again, then whimpers.

Tony quickly jerks his hand away, but it’s too late. Gob clenches his muscles as hard as he possibly can, but he’s already lost the fight – he’s leaking more than just precum this time, and he just can’t stop. He’s too far past his extent.

“ _Tony_ , I can’t – _fuck_ , Tony, I _can’t_ – I can’t hold it in anymore, Tony, I’m sorry-”

Instantly Tony’s hand is on him stroking him through it. “Cum for me, Gobie. It’s okay. You’re so good.”

Gob nearly cries with relief as he gives in, his entire body trembling with euphoria as he cries out Tony’s name. His orgasms with Tony are always intense, but this one even moreso than usual – he can’t remember the last time he came this hard without getting his prostate involved, and despite it being his third of the day his cock spurts for what feels like forever. He’s still shaking when Tony stands up and leans in to kiss him, his heart beating rapidly as he moans softly into Tony’s mouth.

“Did you like that?” Tony asks as he pulls away, one hand still cradling Gob’s chin. All Gob can do is nod, and Tony grins. “Told you you would.”

“Did – did _you_ like that?” Gob stammers.

“I liked that a lot,” Tony replies, leaning back in. “God, you were so hot.”

“Same,” Gob breathes. “S-sorry I came so fast. I didn’t – I don’t – I couldn’t help it. I didn’t mean to. I just-”

“Shh,” Tony says, pressing a finger to his lips. “Don’t apologize. You were perfect. Let me clean you up, and then I’ll untie you, okay?”

Gob nods again, and Tony drops back down to his knees, carefully licking Gob’s ejaculate off his skin. Gob realizes he’s lucky it mostly landed on his bare stomach and chest, and that Tony chose to cum on that partition earlier – this is a $5,000 suit he’s got on. It would’ve had to be dry-cleaned. Tony reaches for a tissue to finish the job, then gently tucks Gob back into his underwear, re-buttons his shirt, and tucks it back into his pants before re-zipping his fly. He bends over then to untie Gob’s wrists, and immediately Gob’s hands are on him, pulling him in for another kiss.

“I missed touching you,” Gob explains as they separate. He’s still in that very delicate post-orgasm state of mind, and he _needs_ to be close to Tony. Sensing this, Tony takes him by the hand, leading him over to the couch.

“Here,” Tony says once they’re cuddled up together. “Let me help you get your tie back on.”

“Thanks,” Gob replies as Tony drapes the tie around his neck.

“Might be a _tiny_ bit wrinkled now,” Tony confesses, adjusting it. “Whoops. My bad.”

“Worth it,” Gob says, grinning.

“Same,” Tony agrees. “Being rivals is fun. Especially since we’re secretly boyfriends.”

“I know, right?” Gob replies. “We should’ve done it like this the first time around.”

Tony frowns. “The first time around?”

“Yeah, you know, the first time we were rivals.”

“When was that?”

“You know, _before_ …” Gob trails off, wondering if their rivalry might’ve existed only in his head.

“You mean when we pretended to be boyfriends, but were secretly trying to sabotage each other?”

Gob nods. That’s not _exactly_ what he meant, but it works too. “Yeah, same. That. And now we pretend we’re trying to sabotage each other, but secretly we’re boyfriends. I like this way a lot better.”

“Same!”

They’re both quiet for a moment before Gob speaks again.

“Everything I told you back then, though, I wasn’t lying. I mean, I know we talked about the feelings part on Cinco, but the rest of that stuff – you know, the night that we drank red wine and had that popcorn fight and just sat there and talked – all that stuff I told you about me was true.”

“Same. Everything I told _you_ about _me_ was true too. I wasn’t lying either. I thought it would make the illusion more believable if I said stuff that was real.”

“Same!”

“I guess we both fell for it then, huh? Look at us. A couple of how’d-he-do-dats.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Gob admits.

“Same,” Tony agrees. “Me neither.”

-

Gob heads back to the apartment after lunch, and Tony spends the afternoon dwelling on their plans for the evening. His meeting goes about the way he expects it to – finalizing the sale of two parcels of land, condominium development, blah blah, _boring_. It’s about the least _magical_ thing he can imagine, and he wonders for a moment why he ever took this job. Financial reasons, obviously, but still – then again, if he’s got a CEO’s salary, and Gob’s _also_ bringing in a CEO’s salary, they’ve got more than enough leg room to take up magic on the side.

_Shit_. He’s already thinking about combining finances and it’s been, what, half a week? He knows he should slow down, but he can’t help it. His first date with the guy they raced carts. They stole pies. They rode a bull together. They went to a Color Me Mine that may or may not have been quote-unquote ‘open’. His first date with _Sally_ , they met up after a show and then fucked. That was it, and the closest they ever got to combining finances was when she stole that $100k that she never let him forget.

And Sally would’ve been perfectly content to let him rot in Branson forever. Gob wouldn’t have been, and wasn’t, and didn’t. He knows he shouldn’t compare the two relationships – one lasted years and amounted to nothing(well, a friendship and a new job, but what’s that in the face of a potential soulmate?), while the other started only months ago and has amounted to what _could_ be a lifetime of happiness.

There he goes again, thinking about the long-term. He really can’t help it, though. He’d perfectly content to wake up beside Gob every morning for the rest of his life. More than perfectly content, actually. He’d give anything to make it happen.

Well, not _anything_. No matter what, he’s _never_ moving back to _Branson_.

He hasn’t told Gob this, of course. That’s not exactly something you can just come out and tell a guy. ‘Hey, by the way, I love you’ – how gay is _that_? Of course, the whole rest of it is gay too – the whole dating a man, sleeping beside a man, kissing a man, fucking a man, being in love with a man – but there’s something about actually _telling_ that man he loves him that terrifies Tony. What if that’s it, that’s the breaking point? What if that’s the one thing that’s _too_ gay for Gob?

In any case, Gob hasn’t said it either, which means the possibility still lingers that the feeling isn’t mutual. That’s really what scares Tony, the possibility that Gob doesn’t feel the same way. Of course, the evidence is piling up – the parade float, the Branson rescue, the fact that he _did_ technically refer to the two of them as being ‘in love’ – but there’s always that chance, no matter how small, that things aren’t what they seem. That’s how it was with the gay magician act.

They have _feelings_ for each other, at least. They’ve both said that much. Strong feelings. Emotional ones. The feeling is _love_ , but neither one of them has ever said it and meant it before.

There’s bound to be a first time for everything, though, even that. There’s also a first time for getting fucked in the ass, and right now that’s the ‘first time’ Tony’s focused on. It’s been on the back of his mind all day, a tantalizing motivation to sit through all the workplace monotony. On his drive home he can’t stop thinking about it, _wondering_ , to turn a phrase, what having Gob inside of him will feel like. He’d be lying if he said he’s not excited for it, and a little nervous, and _especially_ if he claimed to not be speeding a tiny bit.

He walks in to find Gob lounging on the couch, just like yesterday – although this time, to Tony’s slight disappointment, he’s still fully clothed.

“Hey,” he says, grinning.

“Hey,” Tony says back, joining him on the couch. “Been a while since I’ve seen you.”

“Same,” Gob replies.

“Kind of thought I’d be seeing more of you, though,” Tony teases. “Or was yesterday a one-time thing?”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Gob says. “I could still take my clothes off. I could take them off right now. Or would that – would that ruin it, since they were on when you walked in? Or – I know what we could do. You could go back out, and _then_ I could take them off, and then we-”

Tony leans in to kiss him, cutting him off. “You’re overthinking it,” he teases as he pulls away.

“Am I?”

“Yeah, you are.”

Gob smirks. “I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me before.”

“Yeah, well, there’s a first time for everything,” Tony replies, also smirking. “And, uh, speaking of _first times_ …”

Gob grins. “Should we take this to the bedroom?”

“It’s like you read my mind.”

“Same!”

“Come on,” Tony says, taking Gob by the hand, “I’ll lead the way.”

Gob wonders if this time _he_ should be the one leading the way, but he doesn’t say anything – after all, it’s still Tony’s house, and he’s always enjoyed being led back to a guy’s bedroom. He realizes he’s not sure what to do next – despite all the women he’s fucked, he’s never really put that much thought into his bedroom actions. He’s always just been going through the motions, just acting out some preconceived notion of what a guy ‘should be’ doing during and after foreplay. Each time has blurred together into one long streak of half-erased memories and regret, all the same in a bad way. With Tony it’s not like that. With Tony he wants every movement to count, every moment to be special.

Tony’s hands are on his shoulders as soon as they pass through the doorframe, already nudging him out of his suit jacket. He quickly returns the gesture, and Tony pulls him down for a kiss, turning their attempt to undress each other into a sort of more-than-friendly competition, one that involves seeing who can get his boyfriend’s clothes off faster while keeping his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. They’re both down to their briefs when Tony, in lieu of an official victory declaration, pushes Gob down onto the bed, his head on the pillows.

Immediately Gob rolls them both over, pinning Tony underneath him, and he feels Tony moan into his mouth. So _this_ is what it feels like, being the dominant one. Okay. He kind of likes it. He could maybe get used to – suddenly Tony’s back on top of him, and now he’s the one moaning into Tony’s mouth. _Fuck_. He likes this more. Feeling the weight of another man on top of him, feeling Tony’s hard cock pressing down against his own – except, wait a minute, _he’s_ supposed to be the one on top this time. He rolls over again, and Tony lets out another moan.

This is the position Gob would typically assume with a woman, unless she wanted to be on top. He was willing to go along with whatever. Personally, he always kind of just wanted it to be over. Because then he’d get to say that he fucked her, and not have to think too much about the actual experience of fucking her, and what man would get to say he’d had that experience if not one who was perfectly 100% straight?

The next thing he knows, Tony’s back on top of him, and he moans again into Tony’s mouth. He’s not sure how Tony figured out he’d been distracted momentarily, but Tony _had_ to have known he’d been distracted momentarily, because that’s the only explanation for how easily Tony managed to roll him over. The guy’s only 5’7’; he can’t be _that_ strong. Except, what if Tony _is_ that strong? God, that’s so hot to think about. He’s like a tiny little powerhouse of muscle and – _fuck_ , Tony’s not supposed to be on top right now. Gob is, and he’s _definitely_ stronger than Tony. He rolls them back over to prove it, and this time he feels Tony resist a little.

Immediately he goes slack – it’s only hot if they’re both into it, and he doesn’t want to hurt him. Of course, Tony’s _not_ hurt, which Gob realizes as soon as Tony rolls them both over yet again. He just wants to be on top, and Gob’s got half a mind to let him stay that way.

“Gobie, hey,” Tony says, pulling away. He’s a little out of breath, either from the intensity of their makeout session or the physical exertion of constantly rolling the weight of two men over. “Let’s just stay like this for now, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Gob replies, a little out of breath himself. “That was starting to feel like Boyfights anyway.”

Tony looks confused. “Boyfights?”

“Oh, it’s these old tapes my dad sold. I used to wrestle my brother.”

Now Tony looks more confused, and Gob, realizing what was wrong with that statement, quickly tries to amend it.

“We _didn’t_ fuck though. Or make out. Or do anything else with mouths. That would’ve been weird. We were like 12.”

“And you were brothers,” Tony says, his brow still furrowed. “That would’ve been weirder.”

“Well, yeah, that too.” Gob is blushing now. “I-I thought that part went without saying. I just meant – it just reminded me – you know, b-because we were kind of wrestling just now when we-”

Tony bursts out laughing. He loves this guy. He really does. “You’re funny, Gobie.”

Gob gives him a slight crooked smile. “Yeah, _right now_ I’m funny. But I can be other things too.”

“Yeah?” Tony teases. “Like what?”

“Like…” Gob leans in, close to Tony’s ear, and lets his voice drop down. “… _inside you_.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony breathes. Against all odds, he’d halfway forgotten that’s what they were leading up to, and the thought of Gob being inside him is making him, once again, _incredibly_ horny. Even hornier than he already is, considering the circumstances. “I’d like that.”

“I’d like that too,” Gob agrees, his hands finding their way down to Tony’s briefs. “May I?”

Tony nods, cupping Gob’s face with one hand as he leans back in to kiss him. His other hand he uses to remove Gob’s briefs as Gob does the same to his own, and their kiss continues even after both pairs of underwear lay discarded on the floor.

Pulling away, Gob presses a soft kiss onto Tony’s jawline near his ear – something Tony’s done to him, but that he hasn’t really done to Tony yet. He’s always enjoyed it, though, and he’s pretty sure Tony feels the same way now – he lets out a little moan, shivering lightly at the sensation of Gob’s lips on his skin. Encouraged, Gob continues all along Tony’s jaw and down to his neck, enjoying the soft little noises Tony keeps making. He’s not nearly as vocal as Gob himself, but nonetheless he can’t seem to stay quiet, moaning and sighing at even the slightest contact with Gob’s mouth. One kiss in particular gets a less-than-subtle moan out of him, and Gob doubles down on that spot, sucking down around it and tickling Tony with his tongue.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony breathes again. “That feels really good, Gobie.”

“Yeah?” Gob asks, pulling away. “You always do it to me and it feels good, so…”

“Yeah,” Tony repeats. “What else have I done to you that feels good? Maybe you should give me a demonstration. Put on a little magic show for me.”

“I think I can handle that,” Gob replies. “After all, I learned from the best.”

He adjusts their position slightly, pulling Tony forward and lowering his own head to Tony’s chest. He presses a little circle of kisses around Tony’s right nipple, then one directly onto the nipple that makes Tony shiver again. He suspects this would be _slightly_ easier if he was the one on top, but he doesn’t say anything – he’s enjoying this version of a role reversal just as much as Tony is.

“For my next illusion,” he says, “I’ll make this nipple… _disappear_.”

Tony nearly points out how ominous that sounds, but Gob’s mouth is around it sucking down before the words can leave his own, and they quickly devolve into a very satisfied moan. _Fuck_ , this feels good. He’s not sure why women(Sally Sitwell in particular) always seemed to overlook the pleasure he could get out of something like this. Gob gets it, though. Gob _definitely_ gets it. His tongue is swirling around it, sucking down hard, and whatever it is his teeth are trying to do is only increasing Tony’s arousal.

Then Gob lets go, and only then does Tony realize he’d been moaning the whole time. He’s too turned on to be embarrassed, though, and either way he doesn’t have time to think too much about it before Gob’s lips are on his other nipple repeating the process. Again he moans, grinding his cock against Gob’s lower midsection as Gob’s mouth works its magic, and by the time Gob lets go again Tony realizes he’s leaking precum.

Gob feels the wetness on his abs, and he can’t help but break out into a crooked smile – this is all new for him, but he must be doing _something_ right. Tony’s face is slightly flushed and his chest is still lightly heaving, and seeing him in this state is turning Gob on more and more. He needs a little friction, though, so he readjusts their positions, sitting himself up with Tony straddling him, cock to cock, a knee on either side of him. Immediately Tony pulls him in for a kiss, grinding against him, and both men moan into each other’s mouths.

“For my _next_ illusion,” Gob breathes as they separate, “I’ll need a volunteer. Somebody who will help me turn these dry fingers-” he holds up his right hand “-into wet ones.”

Tony chuckles, then grabs Gob’s hand and takes it into his mouth, running his tongue across it and swirling in between Gob’s fingers, and Gob can’t help but moan. The way Tony looks with his mouth full of him, even if it’s his hand and not his dick, is just too hot to keep silent. Tony lets go with a _pop_ sound, and Gob relocates his saliva-drenched hand to Tony’s ass, feeling in between his cheeks and around his rim. He’s suddenly very aware again of how _small_ Tony is, and he hesitates for a moment, not wanting to hurt him.

“I’ll just start with one,” he says. “And then maybe we can – maybe we can move up to more than one.”

“’Maybe?’” Tony teases. “I think you mean _definitely_ , Gobie. I can’t go straight from one finger to your cock.” He pauses. “But, uh, yeah, just one first seems like the way to go.”

“Okay,” Gob replies. “You ready?”

Tony nods, and with that Gob cautiously pushes his middle finger in. Tony gasps, and Gob very nearly pulls out before realizing Tony’s still nodding. Relaxing slightly, Gob begins moving around inside him, and Tony lets out an audible moan as the finger finds his prostate.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony breathes. “That feels good.”

“You’re really tight,” Gob observes. “Like, really, really, _really_ tight.”

“Yeah, I, uh, might be clenching down a little,” Tony admits, forcing himself to relax. “Sorry. I’m just a little nervous. I’ve never bottomed before. But you knew that, so I’m not really sure why I just told you. I think when I get nervous I tend to talk a lot. Not really sure why I just told you that either.”

“Same!” Gob replies, his finger still curling and uncurling. “I mean, I’m a little nervous too. I-I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“Same!” Tony says, relaxing more. “I mean, I always worry about hurting you too. You’re _also_ really tight, you know. Even after…”

He trails off, and Gob grins. “Even after getting fucked so many times?”

“Well, it hasn’t been _that_ many times. Only like once a day for the past half-week, and also back on Cinco. But yeah.”

“Well, I’ve been doing these exercises. You know, kegels and stuff like that. Trying to keep it tight for you.”

“Gobie, you don’t have to do that.”

“Maybe not, but I want to. I like it. It gives me something do to while I…” he trails off, wondering if admitting his whole life revolves around Tony at this point might not be the best move. He’d been planning on finishing it with ‘wait for you to get home’, but that sounds a tiny bit pathetic. He just really really _loves_ Tony, and he can’t exactly explain that either.

Tony leans in to kiss him, and he forgets what he was trying to say. He inadvertently stills his finger, and much to his surprise he feels Tony begin rocking back and forth around it, consciously or unconsciously attempting to fuck himself on the digit. He resumes the curling motion, and Tony moans contently into his mouth.

“I, uh, think I might be ready for another one of those,” Tony informs him as they separate.

“Same,” Gob replies. “I think you might be too.”

He pulls the first one out, then slowly pushes it back in along with his pointer finger. Tony’s eyes go wide and he makes a high-pitched noise – not because it hurts, though. The opposite, actually. It feels _amazing_. Gob’s fingers are the perfect length to reach his prostate, and the intimacy of having another man inside him, especially one he loves, feels almost as incredible as the physical sensation. He _definitely_ understands why Gob likes this so much.

Gob’s eyes are wide too right now, his hand motionless, and the expression on his face is a little bit terrified. Tony realizes Gob’s worried about his wellbeing, and he squeezes down around him to let him know it’s okay to continue.

“That feels good, Gobie,” he breathes. “Keep going.”

Gob snaps out of his trance, his lips morphing into a crooked smile as his fingers begin stretching Tony out. Tony moans again, and as Gob happens to glance down for a moment he realizes Tony’s toes are curling. _Fuck_ , that’s hot. And talk about an ego boost – he’s making _Tony Wonder’s_ toes curl. He can’t resist pulling him in for another kiss, pushing his tongue into Tony’s mouth while he scissors his fingers inside Tony’s ass.

Then it hits him – there’s something _else_ Tony’s done to him that feels good that he wants to do to Tony. He pulls away, and then out, and Tony whines, pouting at him.

“Turn around,” Gob says, and Tony’s eyes light up with understanding. He nods eagerly, then spins around, still on his knees, before dropping down to his elbows, his ass in the air. Tony’s hole now in sight, Gob’s eyes take notice of something his fingers hadn’t – it’s perfectly smooth, not a hair to be found.

“You shaved?” Gob asks.

“I waxed, actually,” Tony replies, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. “What can I say? I learned a thing or two from the best myself.”

“Same!” Gob replies, and with that he drops down. Gripping Tony by his waist, he presses kisses all down his spine, all the way down to his tailbone, then does something he’d sworn to himself years earlier he’d never do, _ever_ , under any circumstance: he kisses Tony Wonder’s ass.

And he enjoys it. He enjoys it _a lot_ , in fact, so much that he can’t help but do it again. And again. And one more time too, just for good measure. He realizes Tony must be sensitive down there, or at least a little ticklish, because he _swears_ he just heard Tony giggle a tiny bit in between moans. _Same_ , he thinks to himself, absentmindedly stroking his own cock. He sticks his tongue out, swirling it around Tony’s open rim, and Tony moans a little louder.

Confident, Gob pushes in, eliciting another moan from Tony, as well as an attempt to get his tongue further inside. Gob’s never eaten a guy’s ass before, at least not that he can remember, but he decides he _must_ be a natural. That, or… well, he doesn’t bother to dwell on the other possibility. Thinking back to last night, he begins stroking Tony’s perineum, and almost immediately Tony cries out in ecstasy.

Gob wants to keep going, but he’s been at it for what feels like several minutes, and he’s starting to run a little low on air with his face buried in Tony’s ass. Reluctantly he pulls away, and Tony lets out a whine.

“Hey, Gobie,” Tony says, “I think I’m ready for you.”

Gob hadn’t realized he was still stroking himself, or just how _fast_ he’d been stroking himself, but he’s suddenly very aware of it, and for good reason – hearing those words, he nearly cums right then and there. He quickly lets go of his cock, taking a moment to regain his senses.

“O-okay,” he stammers, sitting back up. “How do you want to do this? Me on top, or you on top, or-”

Tony sits back up as well. “I want to ride you. Me on top.”

Again Gob feels dangerously close to cumming, but he manages to stay composed, although he finds himself having to think of something disgusting. It’s a delicate balance – he needs a mental image gross enough to repel him from the edge, but not so gross that he loses his boner or gags involuntarily and kills the mood. Not his mother’s feet, bare, but his mother’s feet with shoes _on_. That does the trick.

“I’d like that,” he replies.

“Me too,” Tony says, reaching over to the drawer in the nightstand. “I’ll get the lube.”

He grabs a condom as well, then tosses both to Gob, who quickly rips open the condom wrapper and rolls it onto himself. It’s been a while since he’s worn a condom, he realizes – his last dozen or so sexual encounters, there’s been no need for _him_ to have one, and back when he was fucking women safe sex was the last thing on his mind.

Suddenly he’s nervous again, and he can tell Tony’s a little nervous too. He can feel Tony’s heartbeat as Tony resumes straddling him, and it’s almost as quick as his own. His hands are shaking as he reaches for the lube, and he does his best to hide that fact as he slathers it over himself and then around Tony’s hole.

Tony leans in to kiss him, and he feels himself relax. He’s still scared of hurting Tony, but he knows that Tony trusts him, and that fact alone is increasing his confidence level. He’s a little less than confident about something else, though, and that’s that he won’t cum as soon as he feels Tony around him. It’s been a while since he’s stuck his dick inside another person(Tony’s mouth notwithstanding), and a lifetime that he’s gone without sticking his dick inside someone he actually _loves_. Combine that with the fact that he’s always been a quick shot, and the fact that he’s already relatively close, and you’ve got a recipe for potential embarrassment. Plus, Tony’s still so _tight_ …

“Tony, I, uh-” he says as they separate, figuring he should probably warn him, “I, uh, might not last very long.”

“Same,” Tony admits. “I might not either.”

“Same,” Gob repeats. “So, uh, are – are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Tony replies. “Yeah, I think I am.”

Gob lines himself up with Tony’s hole, the head of his cock resting against Tony’s rim, and he feels Tony begin to lower himself onto it. He goes very slowly, taking in just the tip at first, and once he’s certain he can handle more than that he begins to slide himself further down, then a little further, and then a tiny bit further after that, and the next thing he knows Gob’s all the way inside him.

For a moment he just feels – not _discomfort_ , necessarily, but not pleasure either. More like his body’s way of alerting him to the fact that there’s something inside him all of a sudden, and is he sure he meant to put that in there? Then he shifts a little, adjusting the angle, and suddenly he’s very, _very_ sure. _Fuck_ , this feels good. Even better than Gob’s fingers. He realizes he’s making a high-pitched noise, and also that Gob’s eyes have gone wide again, and he knows he needs to say _something_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moans. “That feels _amazing_.”

Gob’s eyes light up and he breaks into a crooked smile. “Same!”

They’d both been so nervous, they realize simultaneously, over something that really turned out to not be a big deal at all, and the relief causes them to burst out laughing. Tony leans in, his hands still gripping Gob’s shoulders, and kisses him on the mouth. Gob reciprocates fully, his arms around Tony’s waist, and he can’t help but thrust upward gently into Tony as Tony fucks himself. It’s slow and tender, which neither has a problem with – they’re both close enough already that any faster would be too much, and they both possess a subconscious desire to preserve the intimacy of this moment.

They separate a minute or so later, and Gob gets a good look at Tony’s face. His head is thrown back and his eyes are half-shut, and he can’t seem to stop with that high-pitched moaning. Gob realizes he’s probably the only one in the world who’s ever gotten to see Tony like this, and his heart suddenly feels so hard he’s worried it might explode. His heart isn’t the only thing about to explode, though, and he knows he needs to warn Tony.

“Tony, I’m really close,” he breathes.

“I am too, Gobie,” Tony moans, back. “ _Fuck_ , I’m so close.”

Gob looks down and realizes two things: one, that Tony’s leaking precum, and two, that he hasn’t even touched Tony’s cock. He wants to, though, and he figures he should probably do it pretty soon. He grabs hold of Tony with one hand, the other still resting on his back, and Tony lets out a desperate high-pitched whimper as he begins to stroke. It’s quite possibly the hottest thing he’s ever heard, which Gob decides will be his defense for what happens next: he slips over the edge, letting out a whimper of his own as he pulses repeatedly into the condom inside Tony.

He’s not the only one cumming, though, and Tony’s load is spraying all over his chest. He keeps stroking Tony until it’s over, then carefully pulls out, tossing the condom into the bedside trash can as Tony collapses on top of him. He’s still trembling, and he can’t stop repeating the word ‘fuck’, and Gob wraps him in an embrace that he immediately melts into. They’re both quiet for several minutes, just cuddling, as Tony gets over his aftershocks and their breathing returns to normal.

“Well, that was fun,” Tony says finally, gazing up at him. “I definitely see why you like that so much. Your secret’s out.”

“Same,” Gob replies. “And, well, we’re both magicians, so I think the secret thing is okay.”

“We could probably start doing it that way more often, you know,” Tony continues, smirking up at him. “I mean, not _every_ time-”

“Well, yeah, of course not _every_ time-”

“Just like, you know, for special occasions. Birthdays, holidays-”

“Once or twice a month.”

“Yeah, exactly. Just to keep things interesting.”

“Yeah, same. Just to mix it up a little every now and then.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I do kind of prefer the other way around-”

“Yeah, same, I do too-”

“But this was… this was really fun. We’ll definitely have to do it again sometime.”

“Yeah,” Gob agrees. “We definitely will.”

He’s silent for a moment, just holding Tony, but he’s got a couple questions that he’s _dying_ to know the answer to, and it’s not too long before he finds himself blurting one out.

“So when did you have time to wax?”

Tony chuckles. “This morning while you were sleeping. When I said I ‘got ready’, I meant that in more ways than one.”

Gob nods. “Well, it looks good. Felt good, too. Really smooth.”

“Thanks. You feel like that too, you know.”

“Same!” He pauses. “So was that your first, um-”

“My first prostate orgasm?” Tony asks, smirking. “Yeah, it was. It was also my first time with anything bigger than a finger.”

“Same,” Gob replies again. “I mean, you were, for me, back on Cinco – I mean, I’d put more than _one_ finger before, but never – I mean not that I can _remember_ – I’d never had a guy’s _dick_ -”

The possibility that he _had_ had a guy’s dick and then forgotten about it is a little distressing, and he inadvertently goes quiet trying to stave off the self-loathing. He doesn’t want to have had some other guy’s dick inside him, because he knows he’s never _loved_ any other guy, never opened himself up enough for that type of feeling to develop, and there’s something really _same_ about the idea of him and Tony being each other’s firsts.

“Well, I think that still counts as your first time, then,” Tony says. “If you don’t remember it, it never happened.”

“Even if it _did_ happen,” Gob replies. “I mean, I don’t _think_ it did, but it could have.”

“Yeah, even if it did, it doesn’t count,” Tony reassures him.

“Same,” Gob says quietly.

“You know, speaking of Cinco,” Tony says after a moment, “that reminds me, there’s something I’ve been meaning to show you. Remember what I said that night, about why I initially pursued you?”

“You wanted my Fakeblock money,” Gob replies, grinning. “Good thing you gave up on that, since there, you know, wasn’t any.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Tony says. “But you remember _why_ I said I wanted the money, right?”

“For a magic show,” Gob says confidently, and he looks so proud of himself for remembering that Tony’s almost reluctant to correct him.

“Not exactly, Gobie,” he says gently. “I wanted it for _The_ Magic Show.”

“Oh, well, same dif,” Gob replies. “ _A_ magic show, _The_ Magic Show. That’s like the least important word.”

“Well, yeah,” Tony says, “except that one could mean anything, and the other is the name of a very specific musical done in 1974.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Gob says. “I do remember that. You said you wanted to remake it?”

“Well, _want_. Present tense. But yeah. Do you remember the other thing I said about it?”

“That you’d show it to me sometime?”

“Bingo,” Tony says. “I think you’ll like it, and I’ve got it on DVD. So, uh, how’s tonight sound?”

“Tonight sounds perfect,” Gob replies. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Same,” Tony says, leaning in for a kiss.

-

It’s not until hours later, following a quick shower and a much longer dinner together, then a glass or two of red wine, that those plans become a reality. Gob’s not quite sure what to expect – he’s never exactly had much interest in musicals, or really even seen one. But this is clearly something that means a lot to Tony, so he’s almost as excited as his boyfriend is. Either way it means they get to cuddle on the couch, which is an activity Gob already knows he enjoys.

“So there’s a DVD version that was released in 2001, filmed in 1980,” Tony explains as he pops the disk into his DVD player. “That version’s trash. They cut out like half the songs. It’s garbage. This right here, _this_ is the real deal. My parents had it filmed for me during the original run since I was always begging to go see it. Claimed they were saving thousands by not showing up in person every night. Obviously this was back when I lived in New York. Anyway, I had it converted to DVD a few years back. Nothing really compares to seeing it live, but it holds up.”

“Cool,” Gob replies, shutting off the lights. “So I guess your parents got their money’s worth.”

“Yeah, you have no idea,” Tony says. He sits down on the couch, then motions for Gob to join him. “Hey, should we make popcorn?”

Gob flashes back to the last time they made popcorn, aka the first time he thought he lost Tony. “I-I don’t know,” he replies, sitting down beside him.

Now Tony’s thinking the same thing. “Yeah, maybe not. Let’s skip on the popcorn.”

“Yeah, popcorn’s overrated,” Gob agrees. “Maybe we should just cuddle.”

“That sounds nice,” Tony says, leaning back against the armrest. Gob quickly snuggles up to him, resting his head on Tony’s chest.

Suddenly Gob feels extremely sleepy – perhaps because his body’s trained itself to associate this position with rest, perhaps because he _does_ feel so comfortable and safe lying here listening to Tony’s heartbeat, perhaps because, despite his high tolerance, finishing a glass of red wine has always made him a little drowsy, perhaps because he’s had four incredible orgasms today and four seems to be his limit. A little yawn slips out of his mouth, but he attempts to ignore it – he _won’t_ fall asleep right now. He _won’t_. He’s sure he has the willpower.

Tony doesn’t seem to notice the little yawn either, because he’s focused on the screen. He’s hitting the play button on the remote, and now the show is starting, and Tony’s heart rate is speeding up a little bit because he’s excited, and god, that’s so _adorable_ …

Gob wakes up an uncertain amount of time later to find the lights still turned off, along with the TV. Tony’s heart is still beating steadily underneath his ear, and the blanket he remembers being on the back of the couch is now on top of him.

“Tony?” he asks, his voice still groggy with sleep.

Tony’s eyes open, and he yawns softly. “Oh, hey, sleepyhead.”

“What – what happened? Is the movie over?”

Tony chuckles. “Well, it’s not a movie. It’s a musical. I want to _make_ it a movie, remember? But yeah, it’s over. And, uh, you fell asleep almost immediately, so I covered you up with a blanket. You looked so cute, I didn’t want to wake you. I went ahead and watched the rest, then I passed out too. I guess we were both tired.”

“S-sorry,” Gob says sheepishly. “For falling asleep, I mean.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Tony replies. “I should’ve known you’d be worn out. I did make you cum _four times_ today.”

He chuckles again, and this time Gob joins in.

“But really, it’s cool,” Tony continues. “We’ll just try again some other time. Maybe this weekend, so we can watch it in the morning. I want you to be wide awake for it. Being conscious kind of enhances the experience.”

“Cool,” Gob says. “So, uh, I guess we should probably go to bed now?”

“Yeah, I guess we probably should,” Tony agrees. “I mean, unless for some reason you wanted to sleep on the couch.”

Gob considers it for a moment. “Well, bed’s probably a little bit more comfortable.”

“Yeah, same,” Tony says. “That’s what I was thinking too.”

Gob sits up, stretching out, then stands up and makes his way back to the bedroom, Tony right behind him. Despite having already gotten an hour or two of sleep, neither one of them is fully awake right now, and by the time they make it underneath the covers they’re both yawning.

“Goodnight, Gobie,” Tony says sleepily, wrapping his arms around him.

“Goodnight, Tony,” Gob replies, settling into his embrace.

_I love you_ , they each add inside their heads, unbeknownst to the other, but neither says it out loud.

-

Gob decides to surprise Tony at work Wednesday, having gleaned that Tony likes surprises. Not the kind like Sally Sitwell walking in on a blowjob, but the kind like him being naked on the couch when he gets home. And since Sally’s really in DC this time, he supposes this one will fall more into the category of the latter. Not the naked part, of course(he’s pretty sure he would get arrested for that), but the part where it involves just him and Tony.

And apparently all the guys Tony works with too, because Tony’s office is empty and the conference room is full. Gob considers heading back to Tony’s empty office and stripping down, but he decides a grand appearance is a more fitting gesture. Not to mention, he’s a little impatient, and he knows from past experience that business meetings tend to drag on for way too long.

“Well, well, well,” he says, bursting into the conference room with the smoke bomb he’d conveniently had in his pocket. “If it isn’t Tony Wonder, head of Sitwell Construction.”

Tony reacts by shooting glitter out of his sleeve and into the face of the guy sitting next to him. “Well, well, well,” he retorts, accentuating each word with his W air quotes. “If it isn’t Gob Bluth, head of the Bluth Company.”

“Isn’t it the Austero-Bluth Company now?” asks the glitter-covered guy beside Tony. “Has been for years, if I recall correctly.”

“Shut up, Bill,” Gob says. “Nobody asked you. I’ve come for Tony.”

“Damn right you have,” Tony replies, looking him dead in the eye. “Many, many times.”

“It’s white-hot,” Gob says. “The hatred I have for you.”

“White-hot, and sticky, and it gets all over the place,” Tony agrees. “You’re so full of hatred for me you’re barely holding it in. As am I for you, of course.”

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else,” Gob suggests with a dramatic wave of his arm. “Allow our _hands_ to do the talking.”

“I’ll take you up on that challenge,” Tony replies, vaulting himself over the table with flair. “We’ll let our _hands_ speak for themselves.”

“Are you just leaving, then?” another guy asks as Tony begins to follow Gob through the door. “In the middle of the meeting?”

“It’s for the good of the business, Jeff,” Tony says. “It’s for the good of the business.”

“But we haven’t even gotten to the proposal for the-”

Gob slams the door behind them, grinning at Tony. “I think they bought that.”

“I think they did too,” Tony agrees as they walk down the hall. “Nice to see you, by the way.”

“Nice to see you too. I wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?”

“Nah, nothing important. They’ll figure it out.”

“Cool. So, uh, I know I said hands just now, but I was kind of hoping – you know, I was kind of hoping for a little more than that, if you know what I mean. I just said hands because-”

“Because it makes it sound like we were gonna go have a fistfight,” Tony finishes. “Yeah, no, I got that. It’s genius. You’ve got a real knack for performing. Loved the smoke bomb too, by the way. Were you planning that?”

Gob beams. “It was just kind of spur of the moment, actually. I had it just in case I needed it, and then it turned out I did.”

“Same! I mean, that’s why I had the glitter in my sleeve too. I like to keep it there for, you know, magic emergencies and such. You never know when you might need a little bit of _wonder_.”

“I think I might need a little bit of Wonder _right now_ , if you know what I mean.”

Tony smirks. “I’ve got something for that too. Come on, in here.”

He pulls Gob, who’d been heading towards the office, into the nearby janitor’s closet, locking the door behind them and flicking on the light.

“I know it’s not exactly the most upscale place we’ve ever fucked,” he says, “but I’m good with this if you are.”

Gob nods eagerly. “Same!”

There’s a slanted desk towards the middle of the room, somewhat out of place among the shelves of cleaning supplies, and both men take notice of it at around the same time. Taking the lead, Gob starts towards it, and before he knows it Tony’s hands are on his shoulders seating him on the edge. Tony leans in, kissing Gob on the mouth, cupping his face with one hand and loosening his tie before unbuttoning his shirt with the other. Gob attempts to return the gesture, but it’s difficult – he’s having trouble keeping his balance, and he feels the need to grip the edge of the desk with both hands to ensure he doesn’t slide off it.

“Tony, I, uh-” he gasps as they break for air, “I think this might work better if, uh – if I was facing the other way.”

Tony smirks. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Gob repeats, nodding. He stands back up, then turns around, and suddenly Tony’s hands are back on his shoulders, gently but firmly pushing him forwards. Immediately he folds, grabbing the top edge of the desk as he goes down to cushion his descent. His left cheek now pressed against the metal surface, he lets out a low moan, and the combination of this new position and his body’s reaction to it means his pants are suddenly feeling quite a bit tighter.

“That what you had in mind?” Tony asks.

“Uh-huh,” Gob moans, nodding helplessly, and Tony leans in, kissing him on the mouth again. His right hand is perched underneath Gob’s chin, while his left has found its way down to Gob’s ass, squeezing each cheek before feeling down lower to the space in between his legs.

Gob’s pants are even tighter now than they were moments earlier, so tight that they’re starting to be uncomfortable. Half-consciously he begins squirming around in them, hoping he’ll shift himself into a more forgiving position. Ideally the pants would just come _off_ , and the briefs underneath them as well, but he kind of wants Tony to be the one to do that part.

“What are you doing?” Tony teases as they separate. “You keep grinding your ass against my hand. Are you trying to tell me something?”

“My pants are too tight,” Gob blurts out, blushing. “Too small in the – the _crotch_ area. I need – _you_ need – _they_ need to come off.”

“I think I can help with that,” Tony says with a smirk. He straightens himself up, then relocates his hand from Gob’s chin to his groin, feeling up the very noticeable bulge in between Gob’s legs. He strokes it a few times first just to hear Gob whimper, then unbuckles Gob’s belt and unzips his fly. Gob wiggles again, and the pants slide down his legs, settling around his ankles.

The sight of Gob bent over like this, his gorgeous ass up in the air in just those tight briefs, the shape of his balls clearly visible between those perfectly spread muscular legs, is making Tony’s own pants a little too tight for comfort. He goes ahead and drops them, then lines himself up behind Gob, grinding his own brief-clad erection against Gob’s flawless ass cheeks.

“ _Fuck_ ,” they both moan, making eye contact, and when they realize they just spoke in unison they can’t help but follow it with a, “Same!”

“Tony, wait, aren’t we – aren’t we, uh, forgetting something?” Gob asks after a moment.

“Are we?” Tony teases, grinding a little harder. He reaches around Gob to rub him through his briefs, and he feels Gob throb in his hand. His own cock throbs in reply, and another moan slips past both of their lips.

“Y-yeah, I think we are,” Gob breathes. “Our – our underwear? Sh-shouldn’t we – sh-shouldn’t we take those off?”

Tony smirks. “Are you that close already? God, you’re so eager.”

Gob’s not _that_ close, but he’s certainly not _far_ , and he can’t help but blush a little as he fumbles for a reply. As it turns out, though, he doesn’t need one – Tony’s hands are already tugging his briefs down, followed by his own, and Gob sighs contently as they join his pants around his ankles.

“That better?” Tony asks, and he nods. “Thought so. Not to mention, it means I get to do _this_.”

Gob’s about to ask what ‘this’ is, but then Tony steps out of his pants and drops down to his knees, and he figures it out on his own. Tony’s hands are massaging his ass, and he instinctively spreads his legs a little further as Tony’s fingers separate his cheeks. Almost immediately Tony’s tongue is on him, licking teasing circles around his rim, and he shivers in anticipation, a breathless giggle making its way out of his mouth as the hairs of Tony’s goatee brush up against his taint.

“ _Fuck_ , Tony,” he moans.

He feels Tony’s tongue circling closer and closer to the inside of his hole, and he instinctively pushes his ass back towards Tony’s face in an attempt to get it in already. Taking the hint, Tony pushes inside, and even though he was expecting it Gob can’t help but yelp a little. It just feels too good for him to stay silent, and fortunately Tony recognizes this, not letting up for even a moment as he works his tongue deeper into Gob’s guts. Gob _still_ can’t be quiet; little whimpers and louder moans and the occasional giggle escaping his lips in a near-constant stream of vocal pleasure as Tony’s tongue performs its magic. His fingers soon get involved as well, stroking Gob’s prostate by way of his perineum, and by the time Tony pulls out for air Gob realizes he’s dangerously close to the finish line.

“ _Fuck_ , Tony,” he repeats.

Tony smirks, then stands back up, placing his fingertips in between Gob’s lips. Immediately Gob takes Tony’s whole hand into his mouth, moaning around it as his tongue swirls over Tony’s fingers.

“God, you’re so hot,” Tony says. “Such a slut, too. You can’t wait to have these fingers inside your tight ass, can you? I bet you want three of them all at the same time, you’re so slutty.”

Gob slides Tony’s hand out of his mouth, still moaning and nodding profusely, and Tony smirks again. He relocates his wet hand to in between Gob’s cheeks, feeling around his rim for a moment, and Gob shivers.

“You ready?” he asks, and again Gob nods eagerly. “Let me know if it’s too much for you, okay?”

“Just do it, Tony,” Gob blurts out, growing mildly impatient, and Tony chuckles as he pushes his fingers inside.

Gob inhales sharply and his eyes go wide, but only for a moment, the gasp giving way to a moan and his expression quickly morphing into that blissed-out look Tony’s come to know and love. Satisfied, Tony begins moving around inside him, curling and uncurling his fingers and rubbing them all across Gob’s prostate. This time, Gob doesn’t start rambling, apparently in too much pleasure to do anything involving words. There’s one spot in particular that seems to drive him crazy, causing him to emit a very audible moan(along with a little precum) each time Tony’s fingers hit it, and though it’s impossible to say for sure inside those shiny dress shoes Tony _swears_ Gob’s toes are curling. He focuses on that spot, running all three fingers over it, and Gob’s noises get louder and louder until-

Suddenly he lets out a very specific whimper, the type of whimper Tony’s heard many times, but only in one very particular context. Tony looks down, surprised and a little flattered – _surely not_? He hasn’t even touched Gob’s cock yet. But sure enough, it’s happening – he’s pushed Gob over the edge using only his fingers in his ass, and Gob can’t seem to stop moaning or trembling, his eyes shut tight in ecstasy. Tony, on the other hand, can’t tear his eyes away from Gob’s cock as it pulses onto the floor and the cold metal desk. When it seems to be over, he gently slides his fingers out from inside him, leaning in to kiss him softly on the cheek.

“Well, I guess that answers my question, then,” he says teasingly as Gob’s eyes open. “I _can_ get you to cum with just my fingers.”

“Fuck,” Gob breathes, blushing, and he quickly rearranges himself into an upright seated position. Physically he feels amazing, but internally he’s mortified – cumming before Tony’s cock is inside of him was the unthinkable, and yet it just happened. “I didn’t – that wasn’t – I didn’t mean for that to happen. I wanted you to fuck me. I – I _still_ want you to fuck me.”

“It’s okay,” Tony says, his first instinct to reassure him. “That was really hot.” It’s only then that the latter portion of what Gob just said registers fully. “Wait, still? Are you sure?”

Gob is still blushing, but the beginnings of a crooked smile are forming at the corners of his lips. “Do I look like a guy who’s unsure of himself?”

“You look like a guy who just came from a prostate massage,” Tony reminds him, sitting down beside him on the edge of the desk. “You sure you’re ready for another one so soon?”

“I’m positive,” Gob replies. “Here, I’ll prep your dick for you.”

“ _What_ -” Tony starts, chuckling absentmindedly under his breath, but before he can even blink Gob’s down on his knees in front of him. Gob’s hands are on his own, guiding him back up to his feet, and as soon as his toes touch down on the floor Gob’s mouth is on his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, sighing contently as he feels Gob swallow around him, and his hands find their way into Gob’s hair, leading his head back and forth and up and down. It’s one of the sloppier blowjobs Gob’s given him, but it feels too good to complain – and besides, he gets the impression that’s what Gob’s going for. He’s not sure what’s gotten into Gob suddenly, if he’s maybe trying to overcompensate for his somewhat premature orgasm moments prior, but he likes this side of Gob just as much as any other. Which is to say, a lot – the guy’s got nothing but good angles.

Just as Tony’s hips are beginning to thrust forward, Gob teasingly pulls back, releasing Tony’s cock and smirking at the little whine that slips out of Tony’s mouth. “You didn’t think I was gonna let you cum, did you?” he teases, his smirk morphing into a full-on crooked smile. “I want you to fuck me, remember?”

“Uh, _yeah_ , of course I remember that,” Tony replies. “I’m not so sure using saliva as lube is the smartest idea, though. I mean, yeah, it works with fingers, but…”

He trails off, and Gob nods. “Yeah, I thought you might say that. I’ve got some actual lube in my pocket. Hang on a sec.”

He attempts to stand up, and in his eagerness very nearly trips over his pants, which are still around his ankles. Fortunately, though, Tony manages to grab him in time to keep him steady. Brushing off the near-slip, Gob quickly procures a miniature bottle of lube from the pocket of his suit jacket, whipping it out with a flourish and proudly handing it to Tony.

Tony can’t help but chuckle at the display, but then he remembers something else important. “Gobie, I don’t have a condom.”

“So?”

“So, do _you_ have one?”

“No, I just had the lube. But does it – I mean, does it _really_ – do we really _need_ one? I mean, I haven’t – I’m not seeing anybody else.”

“Same!” Tony agrees. “I’m not seeing anybody else either.”

“And you’re the only guy – you’re the only _person_ I’ve been with in months. Guy _or_ girl.”

“Same! You’re the only _person_ I’ve been with in months as well.”

“So if we’re both not seeing anyone else-”

“And we both haven’t _been_ with anybody else-”

“And we both don’t plan to?”

“Yeah, we both don’t plan to for sure-”

“Then-”

“Then yeah, I guess you’re right,” Tony decides. “We probably don’t even need one.” He pauses. “I’ll still pull out, though, just to be safe. And to spare you from having to walk around with your ass full of cum all day.”

Gob nods. As much as he would love to feel Tony cum inside him with no barriers, he’s not sure how much he would enjoy the aftermath – at least, not _here_. Maybe back at Tony’s place, in bed or in the shower.

Tony pops open the lube, warming it up before slathering it onto himself and Gob, but Gob still shivers at the sensation of Tony’s fingers in and around his hole. He’s rock-hard again – or perhaps ‘again’ isn’t quite the right term, since he never went fully soft – already, and he begins rocking his hips in anticipation.

“You ready?” Tony asks, his right hand on Gob’s shoulder and his left lining his cock up with Gob’s hole.

“Fuck me, Tony,” Gob replies, and the next thing he knows Tony’s doing exactly that. He’s bent over the desk again, moaning loudly, and one of Tony’s hands is in his hair while the other grips his hip. He’s a tiny bit sensitive still from his recent orgasm, but that only makes what Tony’s doing feel even better – and so does, he’s pretty certain, the fact that Tony’s doing it without a condom. Feeling Tony’s bare skin inside him makes him feel even closer to Tony than he has before, like they’re even more connected and even more _same_.

Tony’s having a similar epiphany, and he’s so in awe of the way Gob feels around him that for a moment he very nearly forgets to thrust. “Fuck,” he moans. “Gobie, you feel incredible.”

“S-same,” Gob moans back, and with that Tony picks up speed, building up to the pace he knows Gob prefers. Gob gets a little louder, and Tony does too – it feels so good he can’t help it. He slaps Gob’s ass just for fun, his other hand still running through Gob’s hair, and Gob moans again. His elbows are on the desk, his forearms crossed and his chin resting in his hands, his knees slightly bent and his back beginning to arch, and Tony finds himself wishing he could preserve this moment forever. He knows he’s hitting Gob’s sweet spot right now based on the noises he’s making, too blissed-out to do anything but moan incoherently.

It’s music to Tony’s ears, and to his cock – he can feel himself getting closer, beginning to leak precum inside of the man he loves. He’s not close enough to the edge yet to have to pull out, though, so he keeps going at the same speed, slapping Gob’s ass again before reaching around him to pump his cock.

“T-Tony, I’m really close,” Gob manages to get out after a couple more minutes of pure heaven.

“Same,” Tony replies, stroking Gob a little faster and angling himself _just right_ to hit that spot with each thrust. It has the intended effect; Gob lets out that familiar little whimper, followed by a much louder string of moans coupled with spurt after spurt of hot semen onto the desk. Tony pulls out just in time, pumping himself to completion and finishing all over Gob’s ass, moaning just as loudly as his boyfriend.

For a moment neither one of them says anything, both too overwhelmed by the intensity of their respective orgasms to do anything but catch their breath. Gob is still bent over the desk, afraid his legs will give out if he tries to stand back up, and Tony’s leaning against a shelf for support. It takes them both several moments to fall back down to reality, the euphoria fading and their surroundings suddenly coming back into focus – they are, after all, in the janitor’s closet at Sitwell in the middle of the work day.

“Fuck,” Gob says finally, gazing back at Tony. “That was really hot.”

“Yeah, it really was,” Tony agrees. “We really made a mess, too.”

“Yeah, we really did,” Gob replies, nodding. There’s cum all over his stomach _and_ all over his ass, not to mention the floor and the desk underneath him.

“I guess we should probably get rid of the evidence,” Tony suggests, stepping back into his pants and briefs. After buckling his belt, he glances around the room, his eyes settling on a roll of paper towels. He grabs a couple, then steps back over to Gob. “Here you go. I’ll help you out.”

“Thanks,” Gob breathes, doing his best to stand up on his wobbly legs as Tony cleans him off. He doesn’t trust himself yet to let go of the desk, and he’s a little embarrassed – as good as it always feels to have Tony inside him, it still takes him a little while afterward to regain his sense of equilibrium. Which isn’t a problem when they’re lying in bed, but out in public like this it makes him feel a little weak.

Tony cleans off the desk and the floor, tossing the paper towels in the trash afterward, then pauses to observe his boyfriend. “You okay, Gobie?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Gob stammers, blushing. “I just – I think I might just need to lie down for a moment, that’s all. Or sit down, at least. I kind of… my legs – they don’t-” he trails off, too embarrassed to finish.

“Yeah, no problem,” Tony says, helping him back into his pants. “We’ll go back to my office. I’ve got that couch in there. And don’t worry about anybody seeing you. They’re probably still in the meeting.”

“Cool,” Gob replies, buttoning his shirt back up as Tony fixes his tie and his hair.

Tony takes him gently by the hand, and a minute or two later they’re back in his office, having made it there undetected thanks to the cover of the aforementioned meeting. Gob is lying down on the couch, his head in Tony’s lap and Tony’s hands back in his hair.

“Too bad we can’t do this every day,” Tony muses.

“Why not?”

Tony chuckles. “Well, for one, I’m not gonna be able to just walk out of every meeting. Sally would kill me.”

“Right, yeah,” Gob agrees. “She’s kind of a bitch.”

“Well, yeah, that and I think she’s still mad at me for, uh, something I did the other day. The day we did our little show together at your family’s wall thing, actually.”

Gob gazes up at him, grinning. “What’d you do?”

Tony grins back. “You’re not gonna go around telling people this, are you?”

“I swear on Michael’s dead wife, I will not tell a _soul_.”

Tony chuckles. “Well, you don’t have to go _that_ far. But, uh, you know what I said to you backstage? Not the part about the mafia making me go to Branson, or our little just hands commitment, but the thing about me and Sally?”

Gob _does_ know what Tony said about Sally backstage. He’s pretty sure even the world’s strongest forget-me-now wouldn’t have been able to erase that sharp pang he’d felt in his chest at the idea of Tony spending the rest of his life with someone else. “Yeah, you said you might make it official with her.”

Tony grimaces at the thought. “Yeah, that. Which, to be fair, I only said because _you_ said you were getting back with Joni Beard-”

“Which _I_ only said because _you_ agreed with me when I said we were a couple of straight guys-”

“Yeah, which I only _did_ because _you_ said it in the first place-”

“Which _I_ only did because I thought _you_ were straight, and I didn’t want to be the only one who wasn’t.”

“Same! I mean, that’s why I said that about Sally. Even though she’d already dumped me, and even though I wouldn’t want to even if she hadn’t.”

Gob nods. “Yeah, I never in a million years would’ve gone back to Joni Beard. She’s not really my _type_ , if you know what I mean.”

“Same. But, you know, uh,” Tony continues, “the thing is, I, uh – I tried to. To, um, quote-unquote ‘make it official with Sally’.”

“Same!” Gob blurts out. “I was down at the station when you called me, trying to win Beard back.”

Tony smirks, intrigued. “Oh yeah? How’d that go?”

“It didn’t. I tried to give her one of those trick bouquets, but I accidentally wore my penny suit instead of my flower suit, and all this change spilled out all over the ground instead. I think I might’ve proposed to her at one point, and _then_ she called me the gayest man she’s ever met.”

“Huh.”

“How’d yours go?”

“It blew up in my face. Literally. Hers too. See, I got down on one knee and everything, but I didn’t have a ring. I just had a glitter bomb, and I panicked and set it off. It went _everywhere_. I’m surprised she didn’t kill me. I guess she _really_ needed me to take this job.”

Gob chuckles, and Tony joins in. It _is_ pretty funny, embarrassing as it was at the time.

“But, I mean,” he continues after a moment, “the fucked up part is, I didn’t even want to. I’m not attracted to her. Haven’t been for a long time. I _definitely_ didn’t want to marry her. I only did it because… well, because I told you I was going to. I guess, in some weird way, I was doing it for you.”

“Same!” Gob blurts out again, his eyes lighting up. “I’m not attracted to Beard either. Never was. And I _really_ didn’t want to go back to her. I only – I only tried to because I told you I would. I did it for you too. Because I _l_ \- I really care about you. Like, a lot.”

“Same,” Tony replies. “I really care about you too. But I guess you knew that already, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Gob agrees.

He’s not sure if Tony knows he almost said _love_ , but he decides to pretend they’re both in on the secret. This certainly _feels_ like love, or the closest thing to it he’s ever known anyway, his head in Tony’s lap and Tony’s fingers in his hair, just sitting and talking, opening up to each other. He decides to pretend Tony just told him he loves him, and for some weird reason he feels tears form in his eyes. He quickly blinks them away, confused at his body’s reaction.

“And I guess _you_ -” he continues, “I guess you already knew that about me too, right?”

“Yeah,” Tony replies, leaning down to kiss him softly on the forehead. “I guess I did.”

“So Sally’s still mad at you about the glitter bomb?” Gob asks after a moment.

Tony chuckles. “Yeah, she’s pissed. I think I ruined her wig. Truth be told, I’m a little pissed off myself. Waste of a perfectly good glitter bomb.”

Gob chuckles too, and for a few more moments they just sit there in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Gob could stay like this forever, he decides. Even if Tony’s office door wasn’t locked and someone walked in and saw them like this, in a clearly non-rivals position. He’s pretty sure he could spin being caught with Tony inside him as a hate-fuck, but there’s not really any way to spin _this_. Not that he necessarily wants to, either – they _did_ agree that PDA was perfectly acceptable as long as the relationship itself stayed secret, and what’s Tony stroking his hair if not a display of affection?

It’s a private one, though. A _private_ display of affection. Gob likes keeping _some_ things private. He decides, at the very least, if someone walked in here right now, he’d sit up. To someone who thinks he and Tony are rivals, having his head resting in Tony’s lap would appear more like weakness than comfort, and as comfortable as he is right now, he’s still terrified of appearing weak.

He decides to sit up anyway, actually, because he’s suddenly been struck with a very powerful urge to kiss Tony, and he can’t exactly do that while he’s lying down. He quickly readjusts his position, sitting himself up beside Tony and pulling him in for that much-wanted kiss. Caught slightly off guard, Tony moans softly into his mouth, and he moans back, humming happily.

“What was that for?” Tony teases as they separate.

“I don’t know,” Gob admits. “I just really like you.”

“Well, I really like you too,” Tony counters, “so it’s my turn now.”

Before Gob can react Tony’s lips are back on his, resuming their kiss with even more passion than before. It’s not _quite_ heated enough to get things going below the belt, which both of them are fine with – they did, after all, just get done fucking in a janitor’s closet, and there’s something about kissing someone you love that makes it a worthy experience all on its own. Just lips and tongues and arms wrapped around each other, just hands in each other’s hair and stroking each other’s cheeks. Gob wonders if this is how you’re supposed to feel when you’re in a relationship. No more urge to stray outside the partnership, no more fantasies involving other people, no more constant cheating in a desperate attempt to feel anything at all, no more creeping sense of dread, no more frantically searching for the thing he’s pretty sure he’s finally found. Everything he needs in life, everything he’s ever wanted, he’s holding right here in his arms, and he never wants to let go.

They separate for air, both smiling at each other. “That was fun,” Gob says. “All of it.”

“Yeah, it was,” Tony agrees. “Thanks for getting me out of that meeting.”

“You’re welcome,” Gob replies. “And if you’ve got any other ones…”

Tony sighs. “I actually do. There were two scheduled back-to-back, and the second one’s supposed to start in-” he glances up at the clock “-ten minutes. I’m thinking I’m gonna have to at least make an appearance, since I may or may not be in hot water with my new employees now.”

“Oh,” Gob says. “Well, I guess – I guess I should probably-”

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Tony glumly agrees. “I’d say stay, but there’s not much to do here, and I don’t know when this thing’s supposed to be over. And even if I did, you know how they go. They drag on forever.”

“Oh,” Gob repeats. “So, I guess I’ll see you at home then?”

Something flashes across Tony’s eyes, and Gob’s own go wide as he realizes his mistake.

“Your place, I mean,” he quickly corrects, beginning to panic. “I meant your place. I – I don’t know why I said-”

“No, no, no,” Tony says, his lips curving upward. “You called it ‘home’. I like that.”

Gob relaxes, his own lips forming a crooked smile. “Same,” he replies.

-

It’s Friday the next time Gob sets foot inside Sitwell. Not only that, but Friday _afternoon_ , which makes it feel like it’s been forever. He’s picking Tony up from work after dropping him off in the morning – there’s nothing wrong with Tony’s car or anything like that; it just seems like the type of thing two people who love each other might tend to do. And he doesn’t feel like a chauffeur this time either, because Tony rides in the front with him and doesn’t complain whenever he tries to talk.

He’s in a good mood – or more accurately, a _great_ one. He feels like he’s on top of the world. He has been for about a week now, actually, ever since the first night he spent at Tony’s place. Or ‘home’, as he likes to refer to it now, at least just between the two of them. He’s not sure if this means he’s _officially_ moved in now, but he certainly hopes so – Tony’s apartment feels more like home than any place he’s lived in for ages, possibly even his entire life. It’s where he’d felt like himself for the first time in a long time, that night back when he’d thought he’d been pretending to be someone else. He wonders if Tony had felt like that too. He wonders if maybe, after a few more months of this, they might talk about adding his name to the lease.

Of course, he’d have to check his credit score first, wouldn’t he? He’s bought some big-ticket stuff in the recent past. The trophy store, and the closet store, and the Beard service. That ought to drive it up a little. That’s how credit works, right? The more you buy, the better your score is? He’s not sure, but he knows it hadn’t been quote-unquote ‘super great’ back when he got kicked out of that other apartment for having all those sick bees, and back then he wasn’t even buying food.

In any case, he’s taken the opportunity to bring over a little more of his stuff while Tony’s been at work yesterday and today. With permission, of course. Everything he owns seems to fit perfectly in with everything Tony owns, much like the way Tony’s body fits perfectly against his own. _Same_. So _same_.

Not only that, but they’ve got a _plan_ for tonight. Well, a partial plan anyway. They haven’t exactly worked out all the details, but it involves topping off their first-ever weeklong sex date with some sort of grand finale. Going out with a bang, _literally_ , and Gob couldn’t be more ready.

Tony’s office is empty this time too, though, so once again he heads for the conference room. He can’t see Tony’s face yet, but he recognizes the suit he watched Tony put on this morning, so he confidently bursts through the door.

“ _Gob Bluth_ ,” Tony says, turning to face him. “You’ve got a lot of balls showing your face around here again.”

For a millisecond or two, Gob is confused, and then he realizes there’s another guy in here too. “Yeah, well, guess what, _Tony Wonder_?” he retorts, striking a dramatic pose. “My balls are ready for another round.”

“So you’ve come for me yet again.”

“I’ll always come for you, Tony Wonder.”

“You know what, I think I’m gonna go on and head out,” says the other guy in the room. “Have a nice weekend, you two.”

“Sucker,” Gob remarks, shutting the door behind him.

“Yeah, he’s clueless,” Tony agrees. “Nice guy, though.”

“So, uh,” Gob says slyly, leaning against the edge of the conference table, “I believe my balls were mentioned?”

“That wouldn’t surprise me,” Tony teases, suddenly right in front of him, his hands on Gob’s shoulders sitting him down. “You’ve got great balls, Gob. I won’t deny it.”

“Same,” Gob replies. “I’m not the only one around here with great balls, if you know what I mean.” He pauses. “Well, you’ve only got the one, but that implant’s pretty neat. I mean, it really looks and feels like the real thing, and I’ve felt a lot of balls, so I would kn-”

Suddenly Tony’s kissing him, which he suspects is to shut him up – he knows talking about all the balls he’s felt isn’t exactly his most seductive move. This kiss, on the other hand, is _plenty_ seductive – he’s already breathless from it, and he’s already stiffening up inside his pants. He moans helplessly into Tony’s mouth, falling back onto the table and tugging Tony down with him.

Tony pulls away, smirking, then climbs up onto the table, straddling Gob and grinding against him as he leans back in, his face mere inches from Gob’s. Gob can feel that Tony is just as hard as he is, and he can’t help but moan again as Tony’s cock rides up against his own.

“S-so what-” he gasps out, “what are we gonna do with all these balls?”

Again the words come out sounding not _quite_ as seductive as he’d hoped, but he’s a little too flustered currently to think clearly. And fortunately for him Tony finds that fact just as hot, if not hotter, than what he’d been aiming for. He smirks, his hips still thrusting forward into Gob’s.

“Well, we’ve certainly got options, haven’t we?” he teases, and Gob nods as his own hips thrust upward to meet Tony’s. “I could take you back in the janitor’s closet again and bend you over. Make you cum hands-free all over again.”

Gob nods again, blushing at the memory. “Wh-what else could we do?”

“We could give each other handies in the men’s room,” Tony replies. “I know how much you liked that the first time around.”

“And this time,” Gob moans, “you could cum all over my suit like you promised.”

“God, you’re such a slut,” Tony moans back.

“I’m _your_ slut,” Gob replies, certain that he’s found Tony’s weakness, and Tony immediately leans back in to kiss him again.

“Or you could blow me under my desk again,” he suggests as they separate, grinding harder. “But this time there’s nobody here to walk in on us. I know you were into that, you pervert.”

“Y-you were into it too,” Gob counters, moaning softly. “You came down my throat the moment she left.”

“Yeah, I did,” Tony agrees. “And you swallowed every drop. You couldn’t get enough of me.”

“I still can’t,” Gob blurts out. “Never will. I _need_ you, Tony. I want you inside me.”

“Is that so?” Tony teases. “Maybe we should get out of here, then. Take this back home, make it worthwhile.” He pauses for a moment, biting his lip. “But then again, I’m not so sure you can wait that long, can you?”

“I can wait that long,” Gob insists, even though he knows he probably can’t. He’s already throbbing, and giving up this friction right now would physically hurt. “Not sure I _want_ to, though.”

“Yeah, we’d have to improvise,” Tony agrees. “Maybe I could get you off while you’re driving down the road. Your hands on the wheel, my hands on your cock.”

“Both of them?”

“Well, one on your shaft, one on your balls.”

“I’d probably crash,” Gob admits. “Or at least get pulled over, and I think my license might be expired.”

“Guess that’s out then,” Tony says with a smirk, still thrusting against Gob. “Hey, speaking of _cops_ , you know what you haven’t done yet? Given me that private show you promised me.”

“ _Fuck_!” Gob half-moans, half-yells, an interesting mix of aroused and frustrated. “I’d do it right now, but I’m not wearing my stripper pants. If I’d known, I could’ve-”

Suddenly Tony’s kissing him again, and his words quickly devolve into a very satisfied moan. “Don’t worry about it,” Tony says as he pulls away. “We’ll save that for some other time. I don’t need stripper pants for the things I want to do to you.”

“Wh-what do you want to do to me?” Gob moans, his cock still throbbing against Tony’s.

“Everything,” Tony says bluntly, his voice dropping down. “I want to rip that suit off your gorgeous body and bend you over this table and bury my face in your ass.”

Gob moans, and he continues. “I want to have you sit on my face and suck on your balls while I finger your ass until you cum. I want to deepthroat your cock and rub your nipples and kiss you until you can’t breathe.”

Gob moans again, and Tony keeps going, grinding harder with each word. “I want to have you get down on your knees and suck me off, and I want to cum all over your face. I want to tie you to the bed and tease you until you’re so full of cum you’re begging me to finish you off. I want to fuck you so hard you forget how to walk, and I want to kiss you while I do it. I want to hear you moan, Gobie. _God_ , the _noises_ you make…”

He trails off, savoring the noises in question and moaning a little himself. “Yeah, just like that. Good, Gobie. God, you’re _perfect_.”

“T-Tony,” Gob gasps out, “Tony, Tony, _Tony_ , I’m gonna cum if you keep going.”

“I am too,” Tony moans, not slowing down for even a second. “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no,” Gob breathes, vigorously shaking his head. “P-please don’t.”

“I won’t, then,” Tony says, speeding up even more as if to prove it. “God, you’re so hot. _Fuck_ , I’m so lucky. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -”

Tony knows he sounds like a broken record at this point, but he’s too close to the edge to retain any trace of eloquence. He lets his words devolve to moans instead, focusing on grinding his cock against Gob’s. Gob’s been leaking precum since before Tony said the word ‘everything’, but his orgasm still feels like it comes out of nowhere. All of the sudden he’s cumming hard into his briefs and his $5,000 suit, and all he can do is moan Tony’s name as the fireworks explode behind his eyelids. Tony’s right there with him cumming just as hard, still grinding on him as they both ride it out.

Tony collapses on top of him as his orgasm fades, then rolls over, wrapping his arms around him. They’re both a little sweaty, and he’s pretty sure his hair needs to be re-gelled. “Fuck,” he says, both of their chests still heaving. “I can’t believe we did that _again_.”

“We got a little carried away,” Gob agrees. He’s almost afraid to look down, but he knows he needs to inspect the damage. His entire crotch is now sticky and wet, and he soon visually confirms what he’d already suspected: it’s very, _very_ obvious what just happened. He’ll definitely need to have this suit dry-cleaned. But Tony’s got a matching cum stain on his own expensive suit, and that fact somehow more than makes up for the fact that it may or may not be ruined. And he feels amazing – it might’ve happened while he was fully clothed, but it was still an orgasm. Plus, Tony called him perfect and himself _lucky_ , lucky because of _him_. That part almost feels even better.

Tony grins. “Yeah, we did, didn’t we?”

“So much for our grand finale,” Gob observes. “I mean, I could definitely go again, but I think I need to eat first. And change out of these clothes, and probably take a shower.”

“Yeah, same,” Tony agrees. “I’m _starving_. And a shower definitely sounds necessary.”

Gob yawns suddenly, catching himself a little off-guard. “And after we do all of that,” he admits, “I might just be ready to go to bed. S-sorry.”

“Hey, don’t be,” Tony says, kissing him on the cheek. “Same, actually. And don’t forget,” he continues with a smirk, “there’s always next week.”

Gob smiles. “Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lmao. i don't know how hot this actually was bc when you write this much smut you tend to get burnt out on it but hopefully it was at least fun to read. like i said before, i know this is RIDICULOUSLY long, like i called seis 'obnoxiously long' but at least seis had a plot, which this one doesn't and yet it somehow managed to be even longer. any feedback is greatly appreciated; as you can probably tell without feedback i tend to get a little paranoid. like even negative feedback is better than not knowing honestly so if you hated it please tell me that too.
> 
> and yes like i said above there will be a fourth fic in this ~series~ eventually. after i finish 6B i plan to write one that spans from shortly after this one ends all the way up to the wedding and covers the events of the season 6 series but with the same blunder focus as these. and there's no way in hell it will end up being under 80k, so consider yourself warned well in advance lmao.


End file.
